Rose Perfume
by AllonsySailorMoon689
Summary: "Rose Tyler...I". The Doctor and Rose were having a moment, until the TARDIS started crashing. This tale is filled with the ups and downs of their relationship. The pair explores a mysterious planet named "Eterno Fiori", governed by none other than Bad Wolf. And what does it have to do with Rose? Minor character death. Be prepared for fluff. RoseXTen! COMPLETE. R&R
1. Rose and The Doctor

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

__I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)__

_Hello! I'm back after posting my one-shot a couple weeks ago to give you guys a new story! I don't really have a definite plan at the moment so maybe a couple of chapters depending on my inspiration and other circumstances! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Rose and The Doctor

Third Person POV

"Stop staring at me, Doctor. It's creepy", said Rose playfully.

Rose and the Doctor just came back from a cyberman invasion on some unpronounceable planet. And for a while the Doctor had stolen looks at Rose. He even knows he has felt different lately but, this time can not resist the urge to look at Rose's perfection. The Doctor walks up to her and continues to stare. Not yielding his loving gaze. He then grabs Rose's hand, breathing deeply as he does.

"Rose Tyler... I..."

CRASH

Just as quickly as the atmosphere grew tense, it became a state of pure chaos.

"Doctor, what's 'appening!?", Rose yells at the Doctor.

The Doctor almost missed Rose's question as he was sprinting around the console.

"Well... For know let's just concentrate on landing her then I'll fill you in, thanks", with some annoyance in his voice.

Rose was holding to the railings so hard that her knuckles turned ghostly white. She was trying not to collide head first with the shaking and violent ground.

"Great, while you figure out what's wrong with her, I'll try not to crack my head open." Even though she felt a little jealous over a blue box. She didn't mean to sound so bitter.

"No... That's not what I meant." He was starting to feel guilty. Fighting with Rose was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It's just... The old girl needs attention as much as anyone else", explains the Doctor while stroking the side of the TARDIS.

There was a moment of awkward silence. As the old Earth saying goes, "If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all". The all familiar sound of the box materializing gave them some ease. Which will soon dissipate into the air.

"Aha! We've landed! Now, care to do the honors?" Bowing towards Rose, trying to make up his past rudeness by acting chivalrous. And he thought it was working.

"Oi! Don't think I forgot what ya' did mister! We will talk later." Sassy as usual. Not backing down from a fight.

"So what planet have you brought us today!". Excited as usual. No matter how hard she tried, she still could hide her sense of adventure.

The Doctor's eerie silence gave Rose some room for concern.

"Um... Well..." was all the Doctor was able to mutter. They had plenty of times came to different worlds by accident. So why was Rose so touchy.

"Let me guess, you have no idea where the bloody hell we are do you?" questioned a pretty miffed Rose.

"Well..."

"Wow. Blimey, your ego is so big you can't even admit we're lost."

"No! Where did you get an idea like that."

"From your kind."

"And what's that suppose to mean! Because I'm a Time Lord!?." Now Rose was starting to cross the line. A very dangerous line.

Taking her time, Rose walks over to the Doctor. Once up the stairs she leans on the console, not looking at the Doctor. She slowly looks up at a hurt and angry Doctor. That slightly surprised her but, she knew how to fix this misunderstanding.

"I meant men in general."

After an excruciating long moment, they burst into laughter. The Doctor couldn't stay mad at Rose. His Rose. He rather impress her with what the universe has to offer than squabble. It was just how their relationship worked.

And it worked beautifully.

* * *

_The next chapter will be more exciting and entertaining! Until next time! :)_


	2. Adventure Awaits

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_This chapter is dedicated to the first two followers to comment! i'm NOT at all b and JonNebula! Thank you!_

_Hello! Thank you so much for reading! This chapter took me some time to formulate but, I finally finished it! I will try to make these chapters longer in the future! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Adventure Awaits

Third Person POV

The Doctor places a friendly hand on Rose's shoulder as he leads her to the doors. Not even the Doctor, expert in all things science and time travel, can guess where they are. Of course not knowing is half the fun.

"Rose, shall we open the doors together."

"No. First tell me. Before the whole, the-TARDIS-is-crashing-thing, what were ya going to ask me?"

"Ah... Um... Nothing of concern." He was sweating. And she wanted to know why he was so nervous.

"Ok, when we can tell me."

"Soon. I Promise."

"So... No more dilly-dallying! Let's shake a leg."

"Doctor. No."

"Sorry. Allons-y!"

Rose chuckled softly then places her hand on to the humming TARDIS door. The Doctor places his hand on top of Rose's anxious hand and they both start to count.

"1, 2, 3. OPEN!"

In perfect sync they open the impossibly blue TARDIS doors. In front of their eyes was a new world full of beauty, life, and adventure. But, the light made it hard to distinguish the new shapes and colours. Once they adjusted to the foreign scene displayed in front of them, they were in awe. Exotic flowers covered the ground. Familiar and alien plants grew high and mighty in a majestic fashion.

"Doctor...", Was all Rose was able to mutter. This rare beauty was hard to comprehend.

"Wow! I have no idea how we end up here but, we should enjoy ourselves! Shall we?" says The Doctor, offering Rose his arm.

"Oh yes we shall". Mocking the Doctor's gesture.

They began to walk in the forest-like planet. They stayed silent for a while. Until the Doctor thought this would be a suitable time to start a rant.

"You know Rose, I looked at the monitor before we left. You know, to check we're not on some Dalek ship. I don't know why but that all ways seems to happen. That reminds me..."

"Doctor!"

"Sorry. Like I was saying. Apparently, we are in the Caracoon Nebula, light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. But what I don't understand is... Whats this doing here?" The Doctor crouches down and picks up a small red Rose. There was a small bush of red Roses and other plants from Earth.

"But, Doctor, didn't you said things from Earth are alien, yeah?"

"I did but, these particular species of plants are originally from Earth." He scratches his head and stands up. With a very puzzled yet intrigued face.

"That makes no sense. Who would want to bring these plants here? What's the reason and who would? Defiantly not the Daleks..."

"Rose they are great questions! Brilliant but..." The Doctor steps close to Rose and stands in front of her. And whispers quietly as if they are being heard.

"I know this nebula inside and out. And if so, why have I never heard of this planet of flowers and why are so many from Earth?"

"Shh..." He places a finger on her lips.

"Rose, I don't want to scare you but..."

"What? Out with it." She didn't want to admit it but, she was a tad concern of what was behind her.

"There's a plant person holding a spear behind your back." The Doctor says quickly and without wasting time throws his hands into the air.

"We come in peace. Take us to your leader. I always wanted to say that, just never had the opportunity."

Rose got the idea and soon threw her hands in the air also. The two plant people started to laugh sinisterly as they roughly stabbed their spears into their prisoners backs.

* * *

They have been walking in the forest for a while now. With the occasional poke in the back and animal grunting. There backs were curved and they had thorns jutting out of their backs. Apparently they couldn't communicate with them. Which was odd since all languages were converted into English by the TARDIS. Rose almost forgot about the TARDIS. How will the find their way back?

Soon after the long and tedious journey they finally made it. They trudged along the muddy path to a gate made of purple vines.

A man dressed for combat greeted the strangers.

"Hello, welcome to Eterno Fiori."

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Just to liven things up a little! And just a hint the planet name, Eterno Fiori, will be important in the future chapters! Keep reading and don't forget to comment and favourite! See you next time!_


	3. Seeing Double

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___*BACKGROUND INFO: _Fern and Clove have been best friends since they've been seedlings. Clove's real name is Clover but, everybody calls her Clove.__

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)___

_Hello again! Soory for the delay, I tried to post yesterday but what can you do! So yeah another chapter of "Rose Perfume"! Hope you are excited! Remember, your comments and support keep me writing! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: Seeing Double

Third Person POV

"The names Fern. And who might you be?" Says the very flirtatious soldier on guard duty. He slowly pecks Rose's hand. The Doctor felt himself tense up suddenly.

Fern was a "Golden Male Fern", clad in armour. He was holding a large whip decorated in red thorns. Little branches were sticking out of his head and other limbs.

Rose was surprised by his appearance but soon snapped out of it. It's not everyday you get hit on by a plant person. He seemed to be of higher intelligence compared to the caveman-like plant forms they met before.

"Oh! Friendly. I'm Rose and this is The Doctor." With a motion of her hand, Rose pointed to the Doctor. He relaxed a little and waved to the plant.

"Rose... Well what a beautiful name. That's actually my mother's maiden name."

"Yup, that's me. Rose Tyler, named after a plant." Rose chuckled softly.

She earned a blank expression from the guard. Rose thought the joke was hilarious and sadly true.

"...What's a Tyler?" Fern at this point was extremely confused and intrigued by the strangers.

"Tyler is a common name from where I'm from. It's just a last name."

"Oh... So what's the Doctor's last name?" He could feel The Doctor is not the type to share his information to just anyone. Not even to a plant person.

"No last name. Simply 'The Doctor'."

"Sorry 'Doctor' if I confused you but, I asked for your name and not your occupation." Fern began to become suspicious of this "Doctor" and it was beginning to show.

"It's The Doctor. Just The Doctor. Also, by they way you are cross-examining us, you want to know our identities. Blimey you're persistent." He flashes his psychic paper quickly and places it back into his top jacket pocket. Fern's eyes were bulging out. He was in shock.

"We welcome you to our village!" Quickly changing his tune.

"I hope we weren't treating you too rough. You are our honorable guests." Says the plant soldier, almost gushing.

"Ah, yes! of course. If you don't mind me saying. Who do you think we are again?" Leaning in as The Doctor whispers to the guard.

"Messengers of the gods..." He was quite baffled of why they would ask him such questions. Maybe they weren't who they say they were, especially that Rose girl. But he dismissed the thought as excess amounts of stress.

"Oh yes, we knew that". Says the Doctor awkwardly. "Of course, we answered your prayers."

"But Doctor, we have no bloody idea were they're taking us!"

"Calm down Rose, they seem harmless enough."

Fern soon lead them through the green-purple vine wall covering the Village of Soil.

* * *

The trees were multi-colored and the pond was clear and clean. The village was a pristine beauty. A raw kind of beauty that was hard to come by. Which took their breath away.

But the Doctor, was surprised to see this hidden gem full of old and new technology. They seemed to be evolving quickly. These type of advancements usually takes centuries to achieve. He was sure this planet didn't belong here. His many suspicions were growing. So was the insane glint in his eyes.

They were soon led to a beautiful mother tree blue shiny leaves. Apparently, the grand tree holds Fern's people's most prized possession.

"Legend has it, our founder found it in a barren landscape. It gave courage and love to our founder and gave life to Eterno Fiori."

Once they entered, the guards pointed their guns at them.

"Who goes there?" A strong female voice yells.

"I brought guests, Clove. They're messengers of the gods." The caveman-like plants hide behind The Doctor and Rose.

Clove was a "Pink Lady" plant in a similar attire as Fern. But instead of a whip, she held a F-2000 Assault Rifle. She had more medals than Fern showing her higher authority. And by the way she hold her rifle, she meant business.

Clove slowly moves her rifle away from their direction, walks up to Fern and slaps him across the face.

"Fern, you idiot. Have you ever considered they may NOT be who they say they are?!"

Fern was quiet for a while. He leaned in close and whispered in her flower petal shaped ear.

"I think her majesty would like to see the girl."

Clove quickly glances up to Rose and understands what he means.

"Come with me." She says coolly.

They go down a set cold concrete stairs.

"By the architecture of these stairs, I reckon they are about 500 hundred years old, give a take a few." The Doctor, fascinated as usual.

"What's up with your friend?"

"Nothing, I guess. He's just odd that way." Rose and Clove chuckled softly so The Doctor doesn't hear.

"What's so funny, huh? Can't a guy admire stairs? It's just impossible but, it's here."

* * *

They enter room full of exotic plants, and whimsical drapery. To add to the atmosphere, the long hall was line with a rug of white rose petals filling the room with its scent. Rose perfume. And at the end of the impressive hall, sat her majesty in all her glory.

She was cloaked in a red satin robe, covered in red roses which covered her face. She sat in her throne of flowers with a regal attitude but, with a hint of dread. Even though the torches from the walls were flickering madly, her majesty did not look well.

"Presenting, her royal majesty, Protector of Eterno Fiori, Queen Rosa." Hails the royal advisor, accompanied by trumpets.

And in that instant, the Queen lowers her hood exposing her tired façade.

In that moment there was silence.

"You look like me!" Exclaims the Queen and Rose in perfect sync.

* * *

_I feel pretty good about this chapter. I will try to post every Sunday and Wensday! Weird days to post but, it works! Feel free to voice your opinions in the comments! They are still more secrets to be revealed so, until next time! :)_


	4. One Rose Too Many

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

__I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)__

_Hello! Me again with yet another chapter! Just to make your Wednesdays a little bit more special! Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: One Rose Too Many

Rose Tyler's POV

"What in the bloody hell is going on!" I yell. The Queen of the plant people looks like me!? To make matters worse, she even sounds like me. I mean, I was expecting a big vegetable not a doppelgänger.

She had my blonde short hair and brown eyes. But she had rose petals peeling off her - my fair skin. She smelled of rotting rose petals. Like she was shedding her flower form for mine. Eww.

The Doctor was just standing there staring at the Queen in awe. He has been staring like that lately.

"Doctor... 'Ello? Anybody in there?" I wave my hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance. And all he says under his breath was "Beautiful."

"Hello, I'm The Doctor. We're here to help." Says the Doctor pulling out his battered psychic paper.

Queen Rosa looks at the Doctor with interest. "I may look like your dull friend there but, I can not be tricked by psychic paper."

"Oi! Watch it mate!" I say curtly. Yelling at my own face was a peculiar experience.

"Oh Rose. The Queen didn't meant anything by it. We're all friends here, right?" Says the Doctor, clueless of my feelings yet again. I just hope the Doctor doesn't start to fancy her.

"So, Doctor", says Queen Rosa in a sultry voice. "What brings you here to my kingdom?." I don't know what game she was playing but, she was already on thin ice.

"Well, it's not like we meant to. It kind of happened. But since we are here, we are in your service." The Doctor starts to grinning like a mad man as he bows slightly out of respect. I wasn't going to bow to that imposter.

"What happened and how long?" Questioned the Doctor.

"OK, if you must know. For a week know I have been shedding my beautiful appearance unnaturally. Now I look like **THAT**." She points to me disgusted. That's when I lost it.

I lung forward only to be held back by the guards. "Oh really, let my fist fix that for you, love." I said threatening her with my balled up fist.

At this point, her majesty was getting just as miffed as I was. "What insolence. We may share the same face but, you do not have the social graces of a lady. Guards, take her away." She says with a flick of her powdery pink wrists.

As a sinister smile crept up her face, tears threatened to fall on my own.

"Doctor! Help!" I pleaded but it was too late. I was taken to a dark dingy corridor with a few flickering torches. Down the hall I hear the Doctor calling my name which soon turned into echos. I can hear the anger and concern in his voice. I trust the Doctor with my life, he'll save me. But for now, I have to be patient.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

"What have you done!?" The anger in my voice becomes loud and noticeable. It was good to see she feared me. I can't always be tamed in this state.

"Nothing. For now. Until she has behaved herself, or when I feel like it. But until then, she _will_ stay in her cell."

"No", I said determined. "You're going to release her immediately. You know why? Because right now I'm calm. And you don't want to see me when I'm mad." I calmly said this to intimate her but it only made her laugh.

"Ha, you think I can be shaken by you. You're cute. I'll give you that but, don't think you can bend me to your will", says Queen Rosa curtly.

"Let's have a deal. Between you and me. If I can fix your predicament, you will release Rose. No harm to her or the deal's off." She took a second to respond but soon agreed. She knew this wasn't a bluff.

"But first tell me. What's so special about this Rose girl you seem to fancy."

There was some silence until I decided to speak.

"Because she's my humanity, she's my best friend. She's my Rose." Just then the caveman-like creatures start to clap and make grunting sounds.

"That's surprising. They seem to have taken a liken to Rose." She tries to dismiss this coincidence as nothing but, this is connected to something bigger. Much bigger.

"Your majesty, what are they? I mean, they look like your people just more... Um..." The word was on the tip of my tongue.

"Primitive, yes. We are the more evolved sub species. We are the Alraune and they are the _Akarso_." She seem to show distaste when she said "Akarso".

"Great, now why were disgusted when you said 'Akarso'?" I questioned.

"Because their purpose in life is to protect the Flower of Life or 'Eterno Fiori' as they call it."

"What's so wrong with that?" They seem a little daft but protecting a flower shouldn't be that bad.

"They are a vicious clan. They will kill anyone who threatens them or the flower." That makes complete sense. When we crash landed on this planet, we must have crossed sacred territory.

"Ok. If they are supposedly so vicious. Why do you have these two?" I say pointing to the two Akarso's.

"Oh, those. We found them abandoned years ago. Now they are my faithful slaves." These words made me sick. But her expression was unbearably arrogant.

"Why do you think they are so faithful? It's because they are so grateful for what you done. And what do you do? You take advantage of that." I say pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Doctor. I grow tried of this." She pats her mouth and yawns.

"You may sleep in the mother tree until you have solved my predicament. I shall retire to my chamber."

"And Rose?"

"Shall stay where she is." She says smiling. I still can't take it that she looks like Rose. Now she smiles just like her, tongue just between her teeth.

"Can I at the very least visit her?" I tried to sound assertive but, it only came out desperate.

"You may. Briefly." With a wave of her graceful hand, I am escorted to Rose's cell.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed it. Was fun to make. Please tell me what you thought and what you would like to see next chapter. Until next time! :)_


	5. Rose in Captivity

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

__I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)__

_Hello! Another funny/love/suspense filled chapter! The Doctor's POV is a little bit more angsty then intended! Thank you guys so much for reading my story! Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 5: Rose in Captivity

Rose Tyler's POV

There are no windows down here. Just the fading light from the torches and the occasional guard lighting his way. They don't tend to stay here too long, maybe because there is no sunlight down here. I wonder, are they scared to light themselves on fire? I would. Uh! I am so bored. I'm trying to keep my self busy but no luck. I miss you Doctor. I don't know how long I've been here. Thirty minutes, an hour? Not sure. But what I am sure is, the Doctor will save me. I am starting to lose hope.

I sit my back up against the wall and start to drift off to sleep. The Doctor is taking longer than I expected. I wonder if that imposter has anything to do with it.

I shut my eyes and let the darkness take me.

Just as I did, I hear people walking towards my cell. Maybe it's the guards with some food. Finally, I am starving. I'll just pretend to sleep for now.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

As I hurry towards Rose's cell, a feeling of relief washes over me. Rose seems to be in no apparent danger, thankfully. Otherwise Queen Rosa would come to understand why I'm called "The Oncoming Storm".

I walk over to the iron bars and wrap my hands around them. I see Rose's tired figure slumped against the wall. I stood there watching Rose sleeping peacefully in the corner deciding if I should wake her. But I decide against it and instead watch her sleep. Her chest moving up and down with each heaving breath. Still the dim light makes it hard to distinguish if it really was her. Until I see her signature short blonde hair.

My eyes fall to her face - wincing in pain. Then towards her hand clenching on to her stomach. I look around her cell aimlessly for some evidence that she has eaten. No food or plate laying around. They haven't fed her even a morsel.

"You were supposed take care of Rose." I say dangerously low.

"Uh.. Yes. We did, Doctor. As you can see she is -" I cut of Fern. I don't want to hear his explanation.

I start to lose my temper. The anger I have tried so hard to suppress has started to boil over. The anger will build up and crash like a mighty wave. And I am sorry for anyone who witnesses this. I can't quite control my self in this unpredictable state.

"No! I didn't say _starve_ her to death!" I bellowed, baring my teeth as I turn towards them.

Fern and Clove are startled by my reaction. But how else am I suppose to react after what they did to my companion. My Rose.

"Sorry to disappoint, Doctor. But if you haven't notice yet, we are plants! We don't know how to feed a **human**!" I ignore Fern's comment and Clove's menacing glance.

At the corner of my eye, I see Rose slightly flinch in her sleep. I either woke her up or she has been awake the whole time. So I'll give her some reassurance.

"Just remember. As soon as Queen Rosa is cured, you will release Rose immediately. And if I see any marks, bruises or even a single tear... Hell will brake lose. You hear me?" Fern is shaking so much, he's losing some twigs. While Clove just stands there, arm's crossed, throwing daggers. She wasn't even the _tiniest_ bit scared, which was kind of impressive.

"Yes. Whatever you say, _sir_." Says Clove lamely.

"I said, **DO YOU HEAR ME!?**"Just loud enough to scare the soldiers and for Rose to overhear. Fern looked like he was about to be his pants. If plants could pee. And Clove looked slightly shaken.

Glad to have put my point across.

Rose moved around like she was about to awake. That was my signal that she had heard everything I said. At least now she's caught up with everything.

A huge and manic grin spreads across my face.

I storm out without the plant soldiers.

"Allons-y! No time like the present I always say!" I yell to know one in particular.

Now, time to get the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

"I said, **DO YOU HEAR ME!?**"

The Doctor is one clever and scary individual. I shuffle around my cell telling him I get the message. Sit tight while I fix the Queen. See? I told you that imposter has something to do about this!

Just when I was going to say "Hi", the Doctor sprinted away. What's with the Doctor and sauntering away like that? Must be another quirk of his. Wouldn't be surprised really.

"Um... Fern is it. Can you fetch me a glass of water please." He's nice, at the very least I should be polite to him. He is more than a plant, he's a kind and caring bloke.

"All right. Sure will, beautiful." He says with a flirty wink.

"Such a ladies man. Say, can you tell me anything out of the ordinary lately?" I had to ask. The Doctor would have done the same.

"Other than a big blue box appearing out of thin air. With the scariest man and beautifulest women I have ever met. No, nothing." Fern says this in the most sarcastic voice imaginable for a walking plant.

"Well. There is one thing." Clove interjects.

"What is it?" I stand up and walk toward Fern and Clove. I wrap my hands around the cold metal bars. I almost fainted after what I heard. I have to tell the Doctor. ASAP!

"The Queen lately has had the same dream every night. She looks in a mirror and sees a girl holding the Flower of Life. She's trying to break it. A blonde haired child named..." Fern losing his train of thought.

"What was it again, Clove?" The words were on the tip of his chlorophylled mouth.

"Bad Wolf, I think."

* * *

_How did you guys like that? I tried bolding and italicizing more in this chapter. And what do you think of my plot twist?_

_Why does Queen Rosa look like Rose? What does the dream mean? And why does everything lead back to Rose? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"! :)_


	6. Roses Have Thorns

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

__I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)__

_Hello again! A lot will be revealed but first, thank you. Thank you all for the support all of you guys have given me. Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 6: Roses Have Thorns

Third Person POV

Rose was stunned to hear those words. Bad Wolf. The same words that led her back to the Doctor again. But the same words that also killed the Doctor's Ninth self. Not like he had any choice. Either the vortex killed Rose or the Doctor died one more time.

After hearing those dreaded words, she went quite. Quiet from the shock.

"Uh, Rose, you OK sweetheart?" Fern says worried.

"I think I'm fine. But... This doesn't make any sense? Why would Queen Rosa dream of Bad Wolf?" Rose was in distress.

Her breathing became heavy and her thoughts became cloudy. She was losing focus. She obviously can't handle stress on a empty stomach.

"What's so special about 'Bad Wolf'?" Said Clove curiously.

"Well. I created her or am her - any way, when I absorbed the vortex... It's hard to explain. Just tell the Doctor what you told me in the morning. OK?"

"Yes, ma'am. But do you still want a glass of water?" Asked Fern worried about Rose's wellbeing.

"No. Forget it. Let me sleep. G'night." She was becoming testy and seriously needed sleep.

Fern and Clove quickly saluted Rose and were off.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

I ran back to the throne room to find her majesty asleep. It's remarkable how much she resembles Rose. I would almost say it was her, if it weren't for her light pink skin and poignant smell of dead flowers.

The plant guard said Queen Rosa was awaiting my return. I didn't meant to take so long but, I just had to see Rose one more time. Both of their faces look so peaceful and... What are you thinking Doctor!?

After I quickly snapped out of it I approached her majesty. I quietly walked up to her throne, tip toeing of course. Just as I was about to nudge her awake, I could hear her mumble slightly but, recognizably. I was surprised none the least.

"Hello Doctor. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Queen Rosa, or at least what ever possessing her, said in a quiet, breathy tone. Her head slouched down, hair covering her face.

"No, no, no. What are you doing here? You can't still exist!" I was confused yet intrigued. Hey! I can't help but to find this interesting and fun.

Bad Wolf, it's been ages since I last regenerated. Not willing of course. Feels like dying every time. Just why can't I be a ginger. Sorry, I went on a tangent again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Answer the question, Doctor." She slowly rises her head and moves her short blonde hair out if the way. Her eyes began to glow threatening at me.

"No. And you know it would take a lot more to threaten me." I made sure to sound just as curt.

"My, my Doctor. Do you have a fetish for blondes because they seem to be your favourite." She was obviously finding this fun. I can feel she has been reading my mind for a while. And I do say, privacy is very important boys and girls!

"Enough. Bad Wolf, get out of Queen Rosa and nobody gets hurt." She has been trying my patience for that last time.

"I would if that were possible, Doctor. But I seem to be stuck in this form. Which you seem to fancy. Go ahead, have a look." She gestured to her body and gave a sly smile.

Was she flirting with me? Well... I can have that effect on a women. But, she was clearly trying to annoy me.

I grabbed her velvet robe at the collar and yanked her towards myself. My dark brown eyes penetrated hers as I menacingly glared at her. Yeah, I can be pretty scary.

I leaned close and whispered dangerously at her ear: "Don't think I'm going to act nice to you because you look like Rose. You're not Rose and will never be."

I then threw her back to her throne chair forcefully. The guards jaws were wide open as they were still stunned by what they had just witnessed.

They all realized this was the calm before the storm. And that the peace and tranquility they have relished for years, was about to be destroyed.

"Nice one, _Doctor_." She as each word dripped with sarcasm. "I would love to chat up with you some more but, it seems my host is about to awake."

"Good, now leave her body this instant."

"Seriously? Can't listen? I **can't** leave. Well... At least not _yet_. Just remember this, you will be faced with a hard choice that will break your hearts in two. Farewell."

As she waved good bye, Queen Rosa's body slumped back in the seat. She gained full control once again and yawned as if nothing happened. It felt like I was in the "The Exorcism". But that's another story for another day.

"Hmm. Oh, Doctor. Care to tell me what took you so long?" Before I answered, I quickly told the guards to keep their mouths shut.

"Just had to speak to my companion. Sorry for the wait. I'm pooped! Where's my room?" I wasn't actually tired. Time Lords don't require as much sleep as other life forms.

I will use this time to think of a way to get Rose out of the dungeon. And she would be finally safe.

"My guards will take you to your room. Good night Doctor." Why did she had to be so flirty? I will never understand females of any species.

* * *

_If you guys have any suggestions please feel free to comment. I still haven't decided how long to make this story yet. Also, how do you feel about the length. Do you prefer long or short chapters? So... Until next time! :) _


	7. Nightmares and Revelations

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

__I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)__

_Hello guys! Last chapter I asked you guys if you preferred long chapters or short chapters. So after reading the comments I have decided to do one longer-than-usual chapter and one short chapter for Wednesday. Because the first comment was for longer chapters and the second was for short chapters. So next for the next two chapters you guys can choose again! 1 461 words yeah! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 7: Nightmares and Revelations

Rose Tyler's POV

It's morning. Or at least it feels like morning. Slightly feeling out of touch with reality. As if something was pulled out of my soul. Not sure why though.

I stretch out my tired limbs and yawned. I quickly use the toilet before the guards come. The usual morning rituals.

I couldn't help but dream of the Doctor last night. You can't control what you dream, yeah? I must have really wanted to see the Doctor's smug face again. A peculiar, frightening dream. But a harmless dream nonetheless. I had to keep reminding myself that.

* * *

Rose's Dream

I was walking into the console room as usual, looking for the Doctor. About to ask the same old inquisitive questions. Like "Where we're going?" and "What'cha doing?". The job of a companion was never done.

But I never had the chance to ask since the Doctor was no where to be found. I heard the Doctor on the other side of the TARDIS doors yelling something. I was too far away to hear what he said. Some incoherent words were flung between him and some other person, than a loud piercing sound.

The Doctor's scream penetrated the air, and my heart dropped. Instantly the TARDIS doors were swung open with so much force, you could feel the pressure it gave off. I could hear the old girl's groaning sound as if she was mourning his death. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, stroked the TARDIS lightly and ran.

I ran like the wind, passing trees, bushes and other foreign sights. I ran to in the direction of the Doctor's wheezing, holding on to dear life.

_"He's a Time Lord, he'll be fine." _I calmed my self down by repeating this mantra in my head. It worked for a while.

Until I took a turn and reached a stone temple decorated with wild roses ranging of colours. When I entered, I saw the Doctor's lifeless body sprawled on the cold temple floor.

The mantra that was playing through my head had quickly became less effective. I ran to his side on instinct as I held his head to my chest. My tears fell without restraint as I bawled out uncontrollably.

"Don't leave me... Please." As I said these words, the Doctor's fluttered open. I sighed for relief.

"Rose..." He says hoarsely with a heavy breath. "You can't here... Go back in the TARDIS where it's safe."

"No. Not without you. Just regenerate and you'll be good as new." My voice, so full of hope for his recovery and a future as I wipe my tears.

"I'm sorry Rose, I am... So sorry", he said as his voice hitched.

"Why, why can't you regenerate!?", I was hysterical. The very thought of the Doctor... No. It's too maddening to think about.

"I don't think I'm going to make it", he then points to his chest with two bloody holes. He got stabbed two times.

"No. This can't be happening.", I was on the brink of madness. The dream felt too real.

"Rose, you fixed me when after I was broken. The Time War changed me into a man I didn't like. But you... Rose... I just wanted to say thank you." His eyes slowly shut. And I began to panic. Heart racing.

I wanted to cry and rock his body in my arms but, I just couldn't. Not until I did I did everything in my power to save him.

I place his head down gently and placed my hands to one of his hearts. No heart beat.

I took a CPR course once in high school before I dropped out. Still kind of rusty though but, I still had to try. For him.

I clamped my shaking hands together and started to push with all my strength. Thirty times, then a few breaths. Then repeat on other side.

Good, still remember. Maybe I should have stayed in School in the first place. But then maybe I wouldn't have met the Doctor. Now back to the task in hand.

I have done this for a while now and he's still not improving. I was sure he had a faint pulse. Wasn't sure on how to find it though.

This was my last hope and it failed. I failed. The one man who matters to me above all else.

I finally realized, it was him. It was him all along. My strange, funny, caring Doctor. And now he's gone.

"Doctor." Another crying fit begins as I say his name.

"I think I **_love _**you." I quickly glanced up to see a girl in a red velvet robe adorned with red roses standing in a corner.

She was holding the sword that killed the Doctor. I instantly became angry but, I couldn't name who they were. Red robe, sounds pretty familiar. Their face was covered but I could see a smirk play on their lips.

Which only aggravated me to no end.

But before I could enact actions, I woke up.

* * *

Back to Reality

I only remember bits and pieces of the dream. Like putting a jigsaw puzzle together but you're still looking for the pieces. From what I gather so far, I was looking around for the Doctor and left to find him. Running frantically for some reason.

I found him deep in the forest... Dead. In the temple. I remember. And I said something. What was it? It must have not been important anyways. But why would I dream of the Doctor in the first place? Or him dying?

But what I know, this was just a dream. A nightmare. And I would have freaked out if this was real. I just had a really stressful day, that's all. It's not the future. But if so, I **won't** let it happen.

Over my dead body.

My thoughts were interrupted by two caveman-like creatures. They were the two the Doctor and I met a few days ago.

They carried water and porridge. Which was nice of them since no one else fed me yet.

"Thank you", I said as they smiled through their jagged teeth. I quickly ate my porridge and chugged down the glass of water as they continued to stare.

I wiped my mouth and put the bowl down. One started to mumble something. Then the mumble became a stutter which sounded like he said: "Broco".

That was his name. I guess they are capable of intelligent speech. Who would have thought.

I then asked what the other guys name was. They both shrugged.

Maybe only Broco had a name._ "They both should have names"_, I thought.

"Let's see... What about Walter. You look like a Walter. I knew a Walter once, nice bloke."

They both clapped their hands happily. Then they chanted "nice Rose". It was cute at first but,that soon past. For a while, it became kind of unsettling.

"OK guys, that's enough. You can go now", I said full of unease.

They nodded no, tore apart the bars with their bare hands and went in my cell. They whole time, they were still chanting, "nice Rose".

I screamed and yelled on the top of my lungs but was quickly silenced by Walter. Broco flung me on to his shoulder as I kicked his chest.

Broco breathed some type of sleeping gas out of his mouth and on to my face.

The last thing I thought was: "Where are you Doctor?"

And I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

_This chapter is slightly longer than others but I couldn't make it really long. Sorry but I wrote this in a rush. So please tell me your opinions on this chapter. I hope the sleeping gas thing isn't too much because that was a last-minute thing!_

_Will Rose remember what she said to the Doctor in her dream? Why did the Akarso kidnap Rose? And what they do to her? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	8. Uncertainty and Porridge

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

___I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)___

_Hello again! Here's the short chapter. You guys can now vote for the next chapters! Remember, to keep reading and COMMENT! Takes one second to make me happy! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Uncertainty and Porridge

The Doctor's POV

I've been up all night and I still have nothing. What did Bad Wolf meant by "not _yet_"? I wasn't sure but, I knew if I talked to Rose she would be able to figure out something.

I still can't stop thinking about her. I get all anxious and protective of her some times. Not that I have any feelings for her. She's just a companion...

Well anyways, I left my room and headed for the dining area. It took me sometime at first but I soon arrived at my destination. The walls are covered in vines and odd but colourful flowers. A huge deep purple Morning Glory with fireflies at its centre served as the chandelier. The table was made of a rich red oak with matching chairs.

At the end of the table sat Queen Rosa. At her right was her royal advisor Brussel and on her left was the little prince, Sprout. Also sitting at the table was Fern and Clove with other servants of her majesty.

I was surprised to only find water, fruits and vegetables present at the table. I was starving! I can't eat like a plant. Where's the beans on toast, eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, the works! Oh, I could just go on.

Clove calls me over to sit next to her. I obliged politely while a chef comes over with porridge and some water. Really? Just oats and water? No blueberries at the very least. I shouldn't complain. I got more important business to attend to.

Fern was momentarily staring at Clove but quickly looked away when he thought she was looking. I knew what this was, young love. And in bloom no less.

Don't you hate it when the perfect couple just doesn't get together? I hate it. I try to avoid it like the plague with my companions. Seems to be working to my knowledge.

"He likes you." Sorry to be blunt but the poor girl had to know.

"Hmm... What were you saying? Never mind. Rose wanted Fern and I to tell you something." She brushed me off. Is she really this clueless?

My ears perked up at the sound of her name. "I'm all ears." I said placing a the cup of water to my lips.

"Well, we told her that the Queen has been having some bad dreams lately concerning someone named "Bad Wolf". Ring any bells?" My god. How can she pass that crucial piece of evidence off as nothing.

I choked on my water immediately. "What? And you couldn't care to tell me as soon as you knew?"

"Rose said to tell you in the morning. Now can I finish talking." I nodded.

"Thank you. Now were was I? Oh right. So Queen Rosa imagined her self staring into a mirror to find Bad Wolf - not her reflection - snapping the Flower of Life in half." This makes so much sense! Oh great!

I quickly jump out of my chair and sprinted my way to the Queen. "Is it true you had bad dreams the same time you started to change?"

"Yes, but what does tha -" I couldn't help it but to cut her off.

"You are morphing slowly but surely into Bad Wolf's previous form which was Rose."

"Pardon me?"

"You are changing, through a psychic link. And at a remarkable rate if I might add."

"So you are saying..." She gestured here hands for me to fill her in.

"Break the link, you break the transformation. Then... Viola, you're back to your old flowery self again." I said beaming. I could get Rose back.

"Then to 'break the link' as you said, we must first find the link." Said Brussel in a pompous shrill voice.

"Yes. And at the this point I'm guessing the psychic link is in some organism or biotic being." Just spit balling here.

"What about that Rose girl. Bad Wolf is some how connected to that wench. She must be the link! Lets **kill** her." They all started to cheer and chant "kill her". Except for the Queen, Fern and Clove. They knew better.

I crushed my glass in between my fingers and shot daggers at Brussel.

"If you wish to die, say that again. I **dare** you." I said close and personally, teeth clenched. The glass had penetrated my skin and a steady stream of red flowed.

Before I could say any more threats, a soldier ran into the room in a panic.

"I went to... But she wasn't... Oh god." The soldier was out of breath and hysterical.

"Out with it man." I said hissing.

"Sir, Rose is missing."

* * *

_I hope it was to your liking. I feel like this story is drawing near to its dramatic conclusion soon. But I will try to extend it as much as possible. I am just writing as I go!_

_What is the Doctors full plan? What have the Akarso done to poor Rose? And will they ever confess their love for each other? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	9. Bluebells and Twigs

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

__I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)__

_*BACKGROUND INFO: Bluebell means "humility"._

_Hello! And sorry for the minor delay! Anyways, SPRING BREAK, yeah! Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 9: Bluebells and Twigs

The Doctor's POV

I clenched my bloody hand and struggled to keep my self up-right.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" I said, my voice tinged with anger and regret.

Anger because of what I had let happened. And regret because I couldn't be there to save her.

"I'm deeply sorry sir. But let's first find out who kidnapped her." Said the soldier matter-of-factly.

He was right, time to get to work. I'll make sure to give them hell.

"What's your name?"

"Bluebell. My parents weren't very creative as you can tell." He was right, he was a "Bluebell" flower as his name implies. Pretty redundant if you ask me.

"And sir, if I my add, the two Akarso's have gone missing. Does that have anything to do with her disappearance."

People start gasping and over reacting. What's this, a soap opera?

"It was them, those dreaded weeds!", said Brussel in his annoying voice.

"Well, that's a possibility but, why would they kidnap her?" I said, calmly.

"They were quite fond of Rose. Remember Doctor?" said her majesty.

"Yes but-" I was cut off before I could finish my thought.

"Let's kill them!"

"Yeah"

Everyone yelling "**Kill** the Akarso" over and over again. If I don't do something now, there will be bloodshed. Over Rose.

Prince Squirt is sobbing quietly to himself. And **no one** notice, not even Queen Rosa. Where was she again?

"**QUIET!**" I roared at the top of my lungs. "Hasn't anyone notice that all your yelling isn't helping. all it's done was make Prince Squirt cry! Enough is enough!"

After they had a stern talking to, they went silent. The entire room at the same time. I'm glad I gave them a piece of my mind.**  
**

"You, come with me." I said spontaneously pointing to Bluebell.

"Where we're going sir?"

"To Rose of course." I said with a big and slightly insane smile.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

"Where am I?" saying to no one in particular.

I woke up, strapped to a stone pillar by orange vines. The more I struggled, the tighter they became. It became harder to breathe. I don't know how much longer until I pass out. My vision clouds.

The last thing I see, was Walter and Broco smiling through their jagged teeth.

I succumbed yet again to the approaching darkness.

Third Person's POV

The Doctor, with the help of Bluebell, yes that's his name, search for clues. The Doctor finds a small pile of twigs. He reaches into his tan jacket and pulls out his sonic screwdriver.

He crouches and swipes his screwdriver over the pile. A manic smile creeps over his face.

"Aha! I'm brilliant!"

"What, you found something, sir?"

"Yes, but first don't call me sir, Doctor is fine. Secondly, there was a struggle between Rose and her captor here." He says, pointing to the pile in front of them.

"So your name is 'the Doctor'. Pretty odd if you ask me. But Doctor Who?" said Bluebell, asking the age-old question. Obviously taken aback

"Just the Doctor. Now, aren't you the slightest bit curious at why I'm excited over a pile of twigs?"

"Yes sir, I mean Doctor."

"With my trusty screwdriver", pausing to kiss it, "I can lock on to the kidnappers bio signature and we can follow it to where Rose has been taken!" He then abruptly stands up and follows the blinking screwdriver to Rose's whereabouts. Leaving Bluebell in the dust as he yells for him.

"Wait for me!" said Bluebell, trying to catch up with the Doctor. Suddenly he spins around confronting Bluebell with clenched teeth.

"Every second I waste waiting for you, the more time I'm away from Rose. They could be doing anything to her because of **me**, and you want me to _wait_." He didn't mean to sound so angry and desperate, but he did.

"Doctor-" Muttered Bluebell before Clove and Fern came rushing towards them.

"Doctor! The Queen she went missing! We can't find her any where. Do you think she has been kidnapped?", said Clove, full of worry.

"We have a way to get Rose back, maybe the Queens there too." The Doctor has other things on his mind.

Maybe Queen Rosa wasn't kidnapped. Maybe she left during the chaos in the dining room. But if she left, who as? Queen Rosa or Bad Wolf. He wasn't sure but what he was sure of was that he didn't want to find out.

So the Doctor, Bluebell, Clove and Fern set off to find her majesty and Rose. And for everyone's sake, they better be in separate rooms.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, I was getting writer's block so this was all that I could write for today. But I promise next chapter will be better. How did you guys like Bluebell, I have an idea for him. Clove and Fern especially. _

_Who is actually behind the kidnappings? When will the doctor find his companion? And what will happen when they find the girls? Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	10. Confrontation

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

__I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)__

_Hello everyone! I can't wait for Series 8 of Doctor Who, new Fairy Tail AND new Sailor Moon: Crystals! I can't wait. XD_

_Now fangirling aside. Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe I have 21 followers! I feel so special, it's Ood! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 10: Confrontation

The Doctor's POV

We run frantically in the unfamiliar woods. Or at least for me. If they weren't here I would have been lost.

As we slowly make our way to where Rose is, the blue light of my screwdriver flickers uncontrollably. We are so close, I can already smell Rose's sweet perfume in the air.

We take a turn towards a stone temple. Adorned with a variety of roses. But as we began to approach it, a pack of armed Akarso appears blocking our path. They obviously mean business.

As we near the Akarso, the sonic screwdriver blinks furiously. The bio signature must have belong to one of these Akarso, which confirms my suspicions. I don't know why they kidnapped Rose or why. Frankly, they deserve no mercy.

Clove on instinct grabs her F-2000 Assault Rifle and readies it to the closest Akarso's head. And like a pro I must add.

"OK, Clove that's nice if you're going to threaten them, but no killing. Its not my style."

"But Doctor, if we are ever going to get Rose and her majesty, we need to be on the offensive." Reasoned Clove. Fern nodded in agreement.

"Doctor, she is above rank. If any one knows strategy, it's Clove. We should fire at will if you don't mind me saying." said Bluebell obediently.

"If any one is above rank it would be me. And also, I am ALWAYS the smartest man in the room. Or forest in this case." I said hotly.

"And why is that, _Doctor_."said Fern defiantly. That attitude again.

"Says the Shadow Proclamation. Yeah, high authority. Also, I may have failed to mention, last of the Time Lords, 900 some years-old. Kinda lost count. Now that we've go that out of the way, Allons-y!" I exclaimed triumphantly.

That shut everyone up pretty quick. Either by shock or fear. Possibly fear considering the Akarso dropped all there weapons to the floor and ran away.

We swaggered in to the large temple. The first things I see is Rose unconscious and a stone table.

"Rose.. Oh no." was all I could say.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

"Rose... Oh no."

I awake hearing his all too familiar voice. Doctor! Finally, I have so many things to tell you.

I attempt to open my mouth but my voice is dry and hoarse. The air is so dry and humid. I need a moment to adjust.

My eyes fix on to the Doctor's dark brown eyes. Mine quickly fill to the brim with tears as I see his lovely smile. His smile gave me hope, that this nightmare was soon to end.

That fragile hope shattered into a million pieces.

Out of the shadows crawled out her majesty, Queen Rosa, Broco and Walter. With a snap of her hands, more of their kind swarmed into the temple. Some grabbing the Doctor and the rest of the rescue team. One holding a multi-coloured flower. It must be the Eterno Fiori. Which the planet is named after by, how imaginative.

"Welcome Doctor, so nice of you to join us." said Queen Rosa sinisterly. I knew we didn't get along but what would possess her to kidnap me. Going against the Doctor is suicide.

"Bad Wolf, don't do anything you'll regret. You don't want to be on my bad side." His eyes boring into her face. Dark brown eyes losing its colour and becoming a pit of anger and revenge. It sent shivers down my spine, even though the warning was directed to me.

I knew something was wrong with that Queen. First she looks like me, talks like me and has the a similar name to me, Rosa. Now she's harbouring Bad Wolf. I knew it all along.

"Let them go, they're not involved. This is between you and me." said the Doctor, never faltering his steely gaze.

"All right, everyone except Rose. I need her for something." When she said this, she smiled devilishly. Causing my insides to turn uncomfortably.

I hear them speaking as a group but I can't make out the words. Probably formulating a plan for my escape.

What? One of the soldiers... What's he doing?

* * *

Third Person POV

Upon release, Bluebell lungs forward and tackles the Akarso to the floor. They wrestled for a few moments. As Bad Wolf gets tired of the brawl, she acts.

"You there, pick them up." said Bad Wolf quickly.

"I deem you sniveling cowards death. Goodbye." As she said this - eyes glowing madly - she sealed their fates with a swift move of her hand. Bluebell, with shut eyes, was erased from all existence. The Akarso behind him, keeping the poor man in place, was caught in the crossfire. As their atoms separated, they dissipated into the air as a golden light.

Bluebell sacrificed himself for the greater good. And the Doctor wasn't going to let that be in vain.

* * *

_So how was that! Tell me what your favourite parts are and how do you feel about Bluebell's death in the comments._

_What does Bad Wolf want with Rose? What is the secret behind the Flower of Life? And will Rose ever remember what she said to the Doctor in her dream? __Stay tuned on "Rose Perfume"!_


	11. Rose in Chains

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I added a little reference at the beginning! Just 'cause! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! _

_It would be awesome if the people at Doctor Who were reading._

_*faints*_

_So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 11: Rose in Chains

The Doctor's POV

Our voices become strained as we all yelled at the top of our lungs. Uncontrollable sobbing left and right. It was unfair. Bluebell didn't deserve this. Nor did that Arkarso. They were both loyal soldiers that followed their commands to the letter. There was no need for loss of life. How many more? How many more will die because of me? In the name of the Doctor.

Bluebell died with a purpose. To distract Bad Wolf. And it worked. I sneaked around unseen and took the Flower of Life. I hid it behind my back, away from her view. This flower can be our bargaining chip to get Rose back.

How?

Well I haven't thought it through yet but it will be brilliant!

I walk back over to Clove and Fern. I hold Clove, whose crying silently with one hand, and the Flower of Life with another.

"Doctor, are you surprised?"

"Of what!? That you're mad? No, already knew that!" I said curtly. I abruptly move away from Clove.

"No, that's not what I meant. That I am not a sheep in wolf's clothing. I am the Big Bad Wolf and I am going to use my teeth and claws." She said as if that was suppose to scare me.

"We could have solved this diplomatically you know. I'm not sure we can now. Just leave this planet alone."

"I am trapped on this rock of a planet, and frankly I don't care what happens to it or its inhabitants." Why do they always fight, rather than leave peacefully? Because after this, there is no second chances.

"This 'rock' as you'd so put, is an semi-established level 4 planet. You may not care for its ecosystem and citizens, but I do. And I won't get away with this." I said passionately.

"I would only resort to it if it is the only way to set me free. This may surprise you some more, killing is **NOT** my style." she said matter-of-factly.

Clove wipes the remaining years from her eyes. "Then leave! What's keeping you here. The flower has something to do with it, right? Maybe if you cut it..." As she said this, the Akarso begin to snarl menacingly at her. One was about to lung at her if I didn't intervene.

"No! We are not cutting the flower. It's called the 'Flower of Life' for a reason. It can have unseen implications if we move to rash." I reasoned.

"But Doctor-"

"No buts. Just leave the speaking to me, OK?" I said annoyed.

Bad Wolf's eyes bulge slightly as she searches the room fanatically. For the flower I reckon.

"Looking for this?", showing off and waving the flower, "Mustn't have seen it when I took it. Learned how to pick pocket from the best but, I doubt you'd want to hear that old story now." I said beaming.

She was speechless.

"Now, you are going to tell me how you got here" I said cooly and in control.

"Well after I was expelled out of you Doctor, I drifted in space aimlessly. For how long, I'm not sure. Until I spotted a barren rock to settle on. There was no one, no life except the flower until I gave life to it."

"What!? Why would you create life here?" I said puzzled.

"I was bored. Thought I could make a paradise, be praised as a god and be on my way. Except..." she paused.

"Except what!" I said impatiently.

"After I left the flower and transferred myself to Queen Rosa, I left a psychic link with the 'Flower of Life'." Said Bad Wolf sadly.

"The same you did with Rose. When you left her, some bits of the time vortex were imprinted into her! Oh brilliant!" I said finishing her thought.

"I'm not entirely sure why there was no psychic link with you Doctor. As I was also in you for a short period of time."

"You weren't in my system for long. Plus Time Lord, "I said pointing to myself, "It would take a little more to establish a psychic link with likes of me." I said as if it was obvious. Because it was.

"Oh yes silly me. Well now that's sorted out. Time to kill the girl." She said with venom tinged on every word.

I forgot about Rose momentarily. Sorry, I was caught up in the moment. Rose was oddly quiet. I knew that because she's usually the talkative type. Rose at this point is either really shocked or can't speak.

"No!" I screamed angrily. Rose's eyes shot up at my sudden tone.

"Doctor remember what I said, 'you will be faced with a hard choice that will break your hearts in two.' What will you choose?" The possessed Queen has backed me into a corner.

Will I save Eterno Fiori or Rose?

* * *

_Yeah I know, heavy. But its the Doctor, he always finds a way! Thanks for everyone still reading!_

_What will the Doctor choose, Rose his companion? Or the millions that live on this planet? And will the Doctor die like in her dream or not? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	12. The Weight On Our Shoulders

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! How did you like the cliffhanger? Well no more waiting, here it is! Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 12: The Weight On Our Shoulders

Rose Tyler's POV

"What? That witch!" I really shouldn't have said anything, she is trying to kill me! But I can't stay quiet any longer. The Doctor needs to know about the dream. I will do ANYTHING if it means if he's safe. He is the most powerful and wonderful person I have ever met. The universe needs him more than some pink and yellow girl from London destined to work, eat and sleep forever.

Of course he being the hero, would say otherwise. That he's the Doctor and that a 900+ Time Lord can take care of his self. That he's fine.

But if what I saw in my dream was true, I have to warn him. And if I don't... Bad Wolf would **kill **the Doctor. Without hesitation. And ultimately it would be my fault since just had to absorb that bloody tiime vortex! Bad Wolf, the being who created herself, (my fault), attempting to kill the last Time Lord.

I wouldn't know how I would live with myself.

Time for some preventative action.

Bad Wolf sharply turns her head to my direction, baring her teeth a she does. As she throws daggers as golden energy flows out of her. Out of anger I bet.

"Oh! I see. You want to die **now**. OK! But I promise you this; it will be a slow and agonizing death. I'm going to enjoy this!", she said bitterly. She must have said that to see my reaction. I wasn't that scared.

OK I lied, I was beginning to panic.

"No, you leave her alone, or so help me!" said the Doctor, shedding his usual calm demeanour which was hard to keep up.

Releasing the Oncoming Storm, the fiercest Time Lord in all of creation out of his cage. And he's not going down without a fight.

"What can you do when my men have you restrained?" then she continues to answer her rhetorical question.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now be a good boy and give me your answer: Will you or will you not save thousands of innocent lives?" She said this low and full of menace. It was sure pretty clear she wants me dead. Bad Wolf scares me almost as bad as that one time I didn't come home for a year. Blimey, me own Mum went bonkers after I went "travelling" with the Doctor.

You know you're going to die when your more scared of anything than your mum. And what's worse is, _if_ I actually die today, the Doctor will blame himself for the rest of his life. And I would never wish that on a Time Lord as lonely as he is.

"Well... Before I answer your question, care to answer mine? The Akarso, why are they so drawn to you? Never mind how protective they are of the flower, you seem to be their... What's the word?" said the Doctor pretending to struggle for words.

"God. So they worship me. Nothing wrong with some extra muscle." said Bad Wolf, bluntly.

"And yes there is something wrong with this picture. They don't worship you, they worship the very thing you stand for to them. Life. Their creator where their was no life until you granted them life. They are more protectors of their way of life in this world than your personal slaves. Or army or entertainment or what ever you use them for. They may be primitive and a bit daft at times but they are the ancient warriors of Eterno Fiori!" said the Doctor passionately. The only time I was glad he was ranting. I agreed with him, they were a tribe of weeds that maintained the balance. They don't deserve to be her slaves.

"Yes, that is correct, Doctor", she said rolling her eyes because he practically answered his own question.

"That was very righteous of you. 'Fight the Man' as the say. Now answer my question. I've got places to see and things to do!" As she said this, the Doctor's eyes became distant and filled with guilt.

Even when I comfort him and go with him on his journeys, I can see it. I can still see that hint of sadness and self loathing in his eyes.

He was silent for what felt like an eternity. He was contemplating and giving this question his full attention.

One wrong move can change his and everyone's lives forever. End mine if he wasn't to careful.

In ten seconds he responded with: "Rose". Strongly and firmly. Filled with so much love and conviction. Yet his eyes betrayed him.

The colour drained from my face. I was shocked, dumbstruck. What in the bloody hell did he meant by, "Rose". That could mean my death or salvation.

But no. He had to be ominous and confusing. Like usual, no one understood the Doctor.

"Good! Now care to elaborate, Doctor?" Bad Wolf was starting to get excited. She knew wouldn't want to be responsible for **another** genocide.

I've should have known. The Doctor would do the right thing in the end.

* * *

_Yeah! Suspense! We are getting pretty close to the dramatic conclusion!_

_When the Doctor chose Rose, was it to save or to sacrifice her? Will anyone confess their love? And will the people of Eterno Fiori be safe? Stay tuned on, Rose Perfume!_


	13. Wilting Rose

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! This chapter is kinda sad. But I really like! I hope it won't be too confusing, etc. Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 13: Wilting Rose

Third Person POV

"Clove. Now!" As the Doctor initiates the command, Clove readies her gun and points it to Bad Wolf's head. Fern is in distress because Clove has been known to be trigger happy.

"Clove, please. DON'T shoot! You'll kill Queen Rosa!", begged Fern.

"Queen Rosa is gone!" bellowed the Doctor. "Hypothetically speaking, the entity in the host would have no where to go if, I don't know. If the host DIES. I'm usually not the one up for violence but, you gave me no choice. Release Rose or you die!" exclaim the Doctor with a fiery rage.

The Doctor's theory was right. Bad Wolf would have no where to go. She would be forced to float around in an astral body. A spectre doomed to stay on Eterno Fiori and never to leave.

"If the Queen is dead, then wouldn't Bad Wolf escape? I mean, that was what she wanted the whole time! What's the deal?" said Fern daftly.

"Bad Wolf would be free but to an extent. She would walk the planes as a spirit bounded by the two psychic links. Common sense", said the Doctor hotly. The annoyance in his voice was rising when he knew Fern was still not getting it.

"She wants to leave. She can't. Get it." said the Doctor exasperated.

"I got it, gosh. Don't get your knickers in a twist, mate", said Fern hotly. The Doctor deserved that for being so rude. Fern only wanted to understand the situation. Not everyone is quick on the uptake as the Doctor.

"Enough of your squabbling! Akarso, protect me as it is your duty!" As her command was uttered, a wall of Akarso stood between her and the threat. Clove aimed and fired at two Akarso in the chest. And with perfect precision at that.

Rose and Fern were screaming at the sudden gunfire. The Doctor was also caught off guard but uses the confusion to his advantage.

Even though he wants to chastise Clove for shooting, he also wants to save Rose. He walks carefully around the dead bodies and finally to where Rose is.

While everyone is distracted, he walks up to Rose with a smile on his face.

"How're holding up? You're not hurt anywhere are you?", asked the Doctor sweetly.

While the Doctor unties Rose, he can see something is wrong. He wipes a tear away and looks at her thoughtfully.

"Doctor... I had a dream. That you were... killed. I'm not sure if it's a premonition of the future but you can't die yet, right?" Rose was generally terrified at this point. She has been through so much trauma yet, she can still care for the Doctor's well being.

"It's ok, Rose. I'm always fine." said the Doctor with a lighthearted chuckle.

"I promise you, I'll find away out of this. Once we go back to the TARDIS, I'll take us to somewhere amazing. A picnic under the Glass Moon of Wellabluopabingbum. I know dreadful name but, the view will kick your socks off!" When the Doctor said this, he remained quiet but enthusiastic nonetheless.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. She hasen't done that since they have arrived at this godforsaken planet.

"And I've been wondering, why is there so much technology and plants from Earth here?", said Rose curiously.

"Well, when you were Bad Wolf, you not only absorbed the time vortex **AND** all information of technology and of all things that ever were. You were in control of all that knowledge but, only Bad Wolf was able to fully utilize it by advancing the planet. Everything from life to Clove's F-2000 Assault Rifle", said the Doctor as if he were speaking to a student.

"Well Doctor that sounds nice and all but do you have a plan?", he nods no as he starts to untie the last knot. Rose was happy to hear the explanation but they were losing time.

"Step one at least?" The Doctor just shrugs.

"Step one at the very least?", pleaded Rose even though she knew it was futile.

"Half a step. Untie you." said the Doctor cheekily. He pulls the last knot and Rose is free. The Doctor then places the orange vine on to the floor quietly as to not attract any unwanted attention.

The tip toe around the stone pillars.

"Doctor, I won't let you die. not today or any other day. I know I sound silly but I..."

But as then Rose's nose itches, she starts to sneeze.

"Ah... uhh..." The Doctor quickly places his finger to her nose to stop the sneeze. He lips "careful" and she nods. They continue to tip toe but not for long.

He wonders what she means by "I won't let you die?'. '_It's sweet that she cares for me so much_', he thought, but what was she willing to do? As he contemplates this, he sees Rose's face ready to sneeze. It must be the dust in this old temple.

Rose sneezed.

"Ah, uh achoo!" The Doctor was caught off guard as she sneezed in his general direction.

Bad Wolf bares her teeth and sicks her men at Rose. They grab Rose and the Doctor by the shoulders and separate the two.

"Leave her alone!", yelled the Doctor. Bad Wolf grins evilly and grabs Rose forceful.

"Sorry but if I wish to be free, you must die." Bad Wolf was about to place Rose on to the stone bed to be sacrificed when she turns her head towards the Doctor.

He went to his top jacket pocket, slowly pulled out his sonic screw driver and turns the blue pulsating light on. The Akarso are entranced by the glowing light. As they continue to watch the sonic screwdriver, the Doctor slides himself out of their tight grasp.

And like moth to a flame they were burned. The Doctor quickly and efficiently punches both of them in the face.

"Ow!", said the Doctor while shaking his fist, "I'm so sorry. But hurt me more than it hurt you", he said jokingly. As he said this with a smug and victorious face, he notices a long sword.

"You will not interfere!", yelled the hysterical Queen. She lungs forward about to stab the Doctor.

"**NO!**" yelled Rose as she runs towards the Doctor.

"Rose, get out of the way!" But it was to late.

Red blood stained the stone temple. And it wasn't the Doctor's.

* * *

_I know! Sorry but it had to be done! Rose is my favorite but trust me, everything will be great at the end!_

_What will happen to the Doctor? Will he feel guilty? Or will he seek revenge? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	14. A Miracle For The Doctor

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I promise that I will make up for killing off Rose! But you have to admit, the story got more interesting! Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 14: A Miracle For The Doctor

The Doctor's POV

A long curved sword tore through Rose's torso. It should have been me, not her. I can regenerate. She can't. Why?

"Oh, no, no, no," I said with my hands to my head.

I realize now what she meant. **Only** when it was too late.

Bad Wolf violently yanks her sword out of Rose as I catch her lifeless body. She goes limb in my arms. I cry and release the tears I didn't knew I was holding back.

I mutter apologies left and right, just to bring her back. As I'm rocking her body and cradling her close, I hear a muffled sound. She's not dead! Thank Rassilon!

"Rose, how's your breathing? Let's go back to the TARDIS, OK?" I said half-relieved and half worried if she'll pull through. And I will make sure of it.

"I'm not doing so well Doctor. But Before I go..." she heaved, "I just want you to know, I remember my dream now. Come close," she whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"Doctor, I love you. I needed you to know before I..." She couldn't continue.

"Rose, don't. You won't die because as your Doctor, I will fix you," silencing her with my finger. I had to give her some hope. Even if it was only a delusion.

"Then kiss me," she said bluntly, "It's not like I have anything to lose, right?"

I obliged as it was her dying wish. She's just as outgoing as usual.

I slowly pecked her, "You know I love you, Rose," was the last words I said upon her lips.

I could feel the warmness of her lips leave her. She closed her eyes as I set her down gently on to the blood soaked ground. I check her pulse for confirmation. No pulse.

I am emotionally compromised. I said to myself, "_Don't fall in love with your companions._"Because typically, I outlive them all. And for once I wish that was true.

It's my fault she died. She saved me and now she's dead. Losing companions always comes with regret. Another companion that I have either, killed or tainted. I don't save lives, I ruin them.

I place her hands on to her chest gently as I push these negative thoughts away. She looks so peaceful, so calm and serene. I will avenge you, Rose.

I stand up sharply and walk away from Rose's body. The site of her mangled body is far too morbid.

The Akarso are crying to themselves. They loved Rose deeply. Everyone will miss her. But not as much as me. She helped me be the man I am today. And I will never forget her for as long as I live. Which as we all know is a long time.

I storm towards an unreasonably happy Bad Wolf. She has only frustrated me to no end. There will be no mercy now. This means war.

"You have gone too far this time. First you try to kill me. But then you kill Rose?! She was innocent!" I said fuming.

"Well if it will make you feel better, I'm leaving," she said smirking, "I am free to go now without Rose's psychic link," she pauses to look at my face, "Oh, don't be so glum now Doctor, it was either killing a whole planet or this. You were taking forever to choose so, being the merciful God I am, I chose for you." Her smug attitude was infuriating but I will not give her that satisfaction.

The temple was full of sobbing and shrieks from the Akarso. Even Fern and Clove were crying and they hardly even knew her. Rose has that kind of effect on people. I was staying strong because if I start to breakdown...

We can't have that now can we?

Just as I was about to counter with a really witty retort, I notice something in the corner of my eye. All the Akarso leave Bad Wolf's side. They instead move towards Rose's body, sprawled across the floor.

"You see your loyal subjects, huh, Bad Wolf? They think of Rose more of their Saviour than you. How does that feel? To be bested by a mere human! Dead no less," I said victoriously. Can't beat me when I'm on a role!

In a collective effort the Akarso all picked up Rose and place her on to the stone table. They all circle around Rose's body and hold hands. Just what were they planning?

I see some movement at the corner of my eye but I ignore it.

"Oh. No way," said Fern mesmerized. So was Clove, by the looks of it this ritual is not common.

"What!? Fern do you know what their doing?" I am concerned because I don't want anymore harm done to Rose.

"Doctor. I don't know how to say this but... This ritual can only be performed by the Akarso. Sir, they are giving up their life essences for her," said Fern solemnly pointing to Rose.

But... That is not scientifically possible. If what I think is correct, they are willing to give up their **lives** for Rose. Who by chance, looks like their goddess. They must think they are sacrificing for their Saviour. Every single Akarso will give up their life for Rose Tyler. Even now they blindly follow Bad Wolf, just not in the typical fashion. I can't decide if I should be happy or disturbed. Causing a genocide to bring back Rose?

Possibly.

A low collective hum interrupts my chain of thought. I should really stop this, its immoral, right? All these pointless deaths for one person. Everyone wants somebody back from the grave but we all have to move on.

"That's it, this ritual must be stopped before it goes any further," I say halfheartedly. It is the right thing to do.

"Sorry Doctor but once the ritual has commenced, it **must **finish its course," said Clove gravely, "The complications are immense, we're not even sure what could happen," said Fern finishing off Clove's thought.

I still can't believe I am actually letting _this_ happen. I nodded in agreement and waited.

The humming went on for a while until it picked up speed. The low hum slowly build into a loud and mighty roar. At that exact moment of climax, the Akarsos all stood up as one and Rose's lifeless body floated in mid-air. Rose's delicate arms, dangling from her sides as the light surrounded her. Angelic, white life energy erupted from their pores and into the centre of the circle. A sphere of pure, dazzling energy encapsulated Rose instantly. A quiet buzzing sound could be distinctly heard inside the sphere. The louder the sound got, the weaker and paler the Akarsos became. The start to drop like flies, one by one with a loud thud. I ran over to check their pulses. Dead.

I wonder what Rose's reaction will be when I tell her EVERYTHING.

Clove quickly runs out of the of the temple. She comes back with Queen Rosa, who is now possessed by Bad Wolf.

"Let me go you.. You sorry excuse of a life form!" Bad Wolf was flinging her arms around but, was properly restrained by Clove.

"Oh, really? Is that suppose to hurt my feelings," said Clove mockingly.

"Good job, Clove! I don't know what I would do without you," I said sincerely. Earning a blush from Clove and a **very **jealous look from Clove.

The light, that was hard to look momentarily, was beginning to diminish. The loud buzzing sound dissipated with the bright light. Rose gently floats back down to the table. The red in her lips came back and the plump colour returned to her cheeks.

Now, to awaken the princess with a kiss.

* * *

_I am very sorry for the delay because of some set backs. But I made sure to make this chapter extra good! Please comment, I read them all! Also favourite/follow!_

_Will Rose be happy to be a live? Will the Doctor move on with the relationship or not? And will love finally bloom between the Doctor and Rose? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	15. Rebirth and Regret

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I am so busy lately but here it is! I read somewhere that 12th Doctor and John Frobisher from Torchwood, will be somehow connected. And that Season 8 will air sometime in July but it has not been confirmed. OMG I can't wait! Sorry for the fangirling. Thank you so much for reading! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 15: Rebirth and Regret

The Doctor's POV

I maneuver around the toppled stone and bodies towards my companion. I walk up the cracked temple stairs and towards Rose. She looks good as new, no injuries or blood.

Sleeping through all the chaos, she does look like a goddess. Who couldn't be bothered by what's around her. Timeless beauty.

Her hair was in the way so I brushed it gently to the side. It's now or never. I inch closer about to place an innocent kiss but, I hesitate. Should I... I mean she might not really love me like she said she did. It could have been a spur of the moment. Especially since it _was _her the last. Even though, I am willing to return that love.

My lips hover over hers and slightly make contact. That's it, be a man! If she doesn't like it, just say it was CPR. No hard feelings, right?

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" Interjected Fern and Clove without warning. I back off a little by the sudden yell.

Why not? Here I go...

I close the gap between us and plant a kiss with great care. Slowly moving away, feeling oddly satisfied and accomplished.

There. I've done it. Nothing to be nervous about after all. But she hasn't woken up yet. Maybe I should have checked her pulse first for some vital signs.

For all I know, she could still be...

No. Enough of that. I **won't** wallow in self-pity.

I caress her cheek with my thumb and stare at her lovingly. Reminiscing of New New York, and all that transpired that day.

Rose abruptly opens her eyes and instinctively touches my hand.

"Doctor? Is that you?" said Rose happily surprisingly. This is what I would suspect to be the response from a previously dead person.

"Yes Rose its me. And welcome back, we've missed you. I've missed you, Rose Tyler," I said trying to sound bold, sincere and emphasizing her name. She blushed immediately.

I guess honesty works really well! I should do that more often.

With more confidence and gusto, I cup Rose's cheek and begin kissing her bashfully. She starts to kiss back and I break off the kiss.

"Rose, there's something you need to know. But first... Promise not to freak out," I said concerned.

She nods and I continue. "You must be wondering by know what happened to you after being stabbed and all. I promised myself that I would bring you back **no matter the cost**. _This_ was that cost..." I said gesturing to the pile of corpses surrounding her.

Her eyes quickly went from gratitude to pure horror. She sat up with her hand to her mouth, choking back a sob. Quickly searching the room looking at Fern and Clove. There heads down, probably from shame.

"Doctor don't tell me..." Rose was speechless. Her legs dangling and staring to the ground.

"They died for you Rose. They gave up their lives so you can live," I said bluntly.

"Why? I'm not special. I... Don't deserve this."

"No. You are special. They knew it and not just because you look like their Saviour. You have that infectious smile, and optimistic attitude," I said sincerely and wholeheartedly.

"But I don't want _this_," she said pointing to the corpses, "Broco and Walter... This is my fault. If I didn't die they would be alive."

Rose began crying and wiping her tears. I tried to comfort her but she pushed me away. I have never seen her look at me like that before. So distant, as if I were a stranger. A monster.

"No. Go away. You could have stopped this. But you didn't," she dropped from the stone table and preceded to hug an Akarso. Either Broco or Walter, who ever they were.

But as she touched his head, it became dead plant debris in her hands. She started to clutch on the sand and cried uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry, Rose. But there was no way I could have stopped it. The ritual was already in progress. But now you're here," I said trying to look on the bright side.

"But you seem to calm about all this. They **died **Doctor! Don't you care?!" Rose said hysterically.

"Yes I do care. Deeply, mind you. I feel plenty of guilt. But don't let their sacrifice be in vain," I said sounding more hurt than I realized.

"Sorry. You are having are just as much of a hard time as me. I just can't wrap my head around all this"

"It's ok. We are all a bit stressed out. But first how are you feeling?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine. Just a little peckish. Been craving for a hamburger for a while now," said Rose patting her empty stomach.

"Really? Me too! I now this really quaint burger joint by Clom. Best inter-galactic food I have ever - " But then I was rudely interrupted by Bad Wolf.

"Ahem. You haven't forgotten me now have you? Can I go now?" After everything that has happen I really doubt it.

"No. Now shut up, I'm trying to speak to Rose," I said exasperated.

"Wait I want to give her a piece of my mind," said Rose rather bravely.

Rose walks over to Bad Wolf in anger and slaps her in the face. As being completely against violence, was of course appalled. But at the same time, go girl!

Wait, forget it. I'm not saying that out loud.

"What was that for?"

"Get out of Queen Rosa this instance and never come back," said Rose sternly. Bad Wolf tries to spit in Rose's face, but quickly dodges.

Bad Wolf just placed the straw on the camel's back.

* * *

_The story is nearing its end. I just wanted to say, you guys are the best for reading this far! Keep Calm and Ship Ten X Rose!_

_Will Queen Rosa come back in one piece? Or will the Doctor lash out? Will Rose ever forgive the Doctor for letting the Akarso die? Or will she move on like nothing ever happened? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	16. Finishing Business

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Just a few more chapters left. Not sure because I an just winging it. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 16: Finishing Business

Third Person POV

The Doctor, in long strides, saunters up to Bad Wolf absolutely fuming. But before he could act, Rose silences the Doctor with her hand.

"Please let me handle this. Alone."

The Doctor acknowledges and backs off.

"Now the psychic whatever - "

"Psychic link - Sorry..." The Doctor said, realizing his mistake.

"Thank you," said Rose slightly peeved, "The psychic link has been broken for a while now. Why haven't you shoved off yet?"

"Why would I when this is _so _entertaining. What would happen next? Oh, it's so riveting," reasoned Bad Wolf antagonistically.

SLAP.

The loud sound of slapping could be heard around the temple. As it echoed Rose's face glistened in triumph.

The Doctor's mouth was hanging from his face like a fly catcher.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Exclaimed Bad Wolf holding her hand to her cheek. Clove chuckled but Fern was utterly shocked.

"They'll be more from where that came from. The longer you stay in that form, the more I'll hit you," said Rose with a smile.

"Wha.. Doctor you don't condone this right. I mean, violence isn't your thing right?" begged Bad Wolf to her captor as if it made any difference.

"Well..." pretending to reconsider, "I certainly don't but my rule **does** **not** apply to Rose. So I'm not sure how long I could restrain her before she does a number on you," said the Doctor patronizingly.

"Word of advice: Take her offer. Leave or suffer the consequences," he said leaning in. His faced dead pan serious.

"Eurgh! You win. I doubt this little pussy here," pointing a finger a Rose, "could do anything to me. But that soldier girl has a gun. Blimey. I am out of here!" She started to glow a bright gold light.

"Wait."

Everyone was puzzled.

"What?" Of course the Doctor wanted her gone but not before a warning.

"If I ever see you ever again, you better run. Because if or when I do, you will wish you were never born! Got it," the Doctor said with clenched teeth.

"Yes, _Time Lord_," she said with with utmost detest, "Now can I go," Bad Wolf said, losing her patience.

"No, hold up. And if I ever have the misfortune of hearing even about you, it would be only of the good you will be doing from now on. Because, if I hear the opposite you will be finished. Destroyed beyond belief. **Mark. My. Words.**"

That's when she learned. True fury comes with words. It grabs at your soul and haunts you for the rest of your days. Or at the Doctor's words do.

She simply nodded and glowed a brighter golden hue. Her last words were: "You're cute when you're mad. Ta ta!" With a light wave goodbye.

She winked flirtatiously as she opened her mouth. Letting out a long wisp of golden time energy. Which quickly exited Queen Rosa's body and into the open air. Her eyes were pushed back as this was happening. Her golden, energy filled eyes reverted back to their original brown. As her eyes snapped back into place, she collapsed to the floor.

Clove struggled to prop her back up so the Doctor quickly intervene.

"Let me help. Good. There you are! Good as rain?" Asked the Doctor, at a million miles per hour.

"Good. I guess... I have this bloody migraine. May I ask, where we are?" Questioned a tired Queen.

"In a stone temple. You tried to kill Rose. Well, not you but Bad Wolf. And you succeeded... But then you didn't. But I obviously meant Bad Wolf not you. Well - "

"Stop it Doctor. You're confusing her!" Exclaimed an exasperated Rose.

"What. You can think of a better way of putting it. It's not _my_ fault our lives are so darn complicated. Its like one of your mum's soap operas on the telly!" Reasoned the Doctor, cheekily.

"First of all, making things complicated is practically in your job description. And secondly, how do you know what my mum watches on the telly?" Rose was puzzled. She never mentioned soap operas to the Doctor.

"Ha! I was right. All middle age mothers watch the telly. It wasn't that hard to figure out it was a soap opera," said the matter-of-factly.

"OK, _smarty pants_! Which show is it, hmm?"

"Coronation Street." Rose was silent.

"_Bingo!" Thought the Doctor._

"Oh... Good guess. But that doesn't mean - "

"That your life is pretty dull **and** predictable," he said reading her mind.

"No. Of course not," the Doctor said sarcastically. He said shaking his head and stuffing his hands in his brown pinstriped pant pockets.

_"At least Rose isn't cross with me anymore," thought the Doctor._ He could tell by her joking.

He was though, concerned why it was so quick.

After savouring his victory he ran up to Queen Rosa and pulled out his trusty screwdriver. Her eyes were big in surprise but, before she could pose a question he said: "I'm just checking your vitals and searching for any traces of time energy in your system. And no it won't hurt a bit."

She nodded and shivered slightly.

"Wait." The Doctor ran to the other side of the room, picked up his tan jacket and ran back. He couldn't remember when he took it off. The temple is cold so he thought it was odd. He must have been so concerned about Rose's well-being that he forgot about his own.

"Here. It's little big but I assure you it's warm," as he said this, Rose felt jealous for some reason.

"Hello. Rose, yoohoo! Can you explain the situation to her majesty?" Rose was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the Doctor speak.

"Oh! Sorry. Um... Bad Wolf was using your body to exact revenge on us. And she tried to kill me. Something to do with a psychic link and me enabling her from leaving. But the Akarso sacrificed themselves so I could live. I know, took sometime for me to wrap my head around this myself." Rose said quickly and efficiently.

"Wow impressive," applauded the Doctor. He only takes the best of the best to be his companion.

And he felt in his hearts that she'll be his companion for a long time.

The only companion he'll ever need.

* * *

_I was thinking of doing a Jenny one-shot or a story about a girl in the hospital who meets the Doctor. I haven't made out the details yet but that's after "Rose Perfume". Tell me your thoughts about my ideas or give me some of your own. I will give full credit. Thanks!_

_What will they do now that the Akarso have been killed? Will the people mourn their deaths or rejoice? And what is the next step for the Doctor and Rose. All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	17. New Beginnings

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the one day delay. I had to add Mickey (love him) because before they begin their new life together, Rose has to face that. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate, it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 17: New Beginnings

Third Person POV

Eventually, they all walked out of the temple and were greeted by the cold night air and bright stars. Clove assists the Queen in taking the oversized jacket off her and returns it back.

The Doctor and Rose exited happily while holding hands. Rose squeezes the Doctor's hand and he reassured her by squeezing back.

They both can feel each others love and know long speeches of their infatuation are unnecessary. Isn't just being in each others company enough? Everyone could feel their love just by the way they look into each others eyes. And by the way the Doctor caresses Rose's hand in small circles. And don't forget the way they joke even after all the drama that ensued.

The Doctor and Rose have been inseparable since they became best friends. But there has been a new fire that has set their hearts ablaze. Now they will do everything they can to stay in each others sweet company.

A new future.

"Well, we better be off then. You guys can manage things on your own now. You don't need us to meddle any further," said the Doctor. But in reality, he just wanted to leave this planet with Rose. He did promise he'd take her to an inter-galactic diner.

"Wait, dear Doctor. Let us thank you and your companion properly," said Queen Rosa joyously.

Her short, straight, blonde locks transformed into long, luxurious hair. The blonde colour was growing less abundant and was steadily replaced with a shiny pink. Her eyes were of regal stature and of kindness. Her skin was once again covered in flower petals. The stench of rotting flowers was gone, only leaving the scent of spring in its place. Her body changed shape. Queen Rosa looks more mature and confident.

And the Doctor noticed.

Rose nudges the Doctor in the side and Queen Rosa continues.

"We will hold a banquet in your honour. It's the least we could do."

The Doctor shoves a hand absentmindedly into his left trouser pocket and contemplates.

Should they leave for the stars or stay?

Rose looks at her Doctor pleadingly and pouts her lips. She knew that would drive him crazy.

He sighs then says: "All right but just one day. After that we're off."

They all smile, happy with his decision. Fern grabs Clove's hand and she blushes bashfully.

The Doctor and Rose say good night and headed back to the TARDIS. They declined their offer to stay the night in the Mother Tree. Rose missed the TARDIS more than she felt she should have. It became a second home for her. Scratch that - the TARDIS and the Doctor became her family. And she missed her family.

Of course that included her mum and Mickey.

"_Oh, Mickey..._" Rose thought. Her one-and-off, holding-her-back, boyfriend.

Or as the Doctor would lovingly like to put it: "Mickey the Idiot".

At first Rose thought it was hilarious when the Doctor came up with the nickname. But now that she thinks about, it was kind of mean to call her boyfriend an idiot.

But she didn't feel like she had to stick up for him. "_The Doctor was only joking_," she thought quickly. "_Or was he jealous? How long did he fancy me?_" Rose couldn't come up with a definite answer. She would make sure to talk to the Doctor later.

* * *

"We're here! How are you doing, old girl?" The Doctor, almost on instinct, strokes the side of the TARDIS affectionately.

"Doctor. If you're not to busy," jokes Rose, "Could I ask you something. It's been bugging me for a while now."

"I'm all ears," he could pick up from her tone of voice that she was serious and so he would give her all of his attention. Not easy when you're the Doctor, thinking ninety miles per hour 24/7.

"What about Mickey?" She knew this was vague but she couldn't think if another way to put it.

"What do you mean "Mickey the Idiot"! Oh, I forgot about him, maybe we should visit soon," said the Doctor with child-like excitement. And still not understanding.

"Don't call him an idiot!" Rose said unexpectedly loud, "He is my boyfriend after all," but this was said with a whisper.

The Doctor heard her though.

"Sorry, it was rude of me to belittle him," The Doctor said dryly. "Now can we go in," the Doctor said hurt and a tad impatient.

He went into his coat pocket, pulled out his Yale key and expertly opened the door. All in one motion he threw his coat towards the pillar.

Without looking.

And in long strides, walked over to the console, set his hands for support, and stared at the screen. The screen wasn't even on.

For Rose, she was surprised by his reaction. She wouldn't have asked if he was going to act this way. After longing for the Doctor, she blew it by aggravating him. Even so she was determined to find out why.

After standing outside speechless he said: "Aren't you coming in? You're letting in a draft," said the Doctor coldly.

Rose walked in and shut the door behind her. She walked over the Doctor, brooding in the corner. She did so timidly as she was not sure what else the Doctor would do.

She hated to see him angry but she felt worse for being the cause.

"Doctor..." Rose touched his shoulder but he shook it off. She tried again and he let her.

"Rose I'm sorry just... Why did you have to bring up _Mickey,_" said the Doctor in disgust. This only proved Rose's theory that the Doctor is jealous.

"No way! The all mighty Time Lord is jealous of a human?" Rose was enjoying this.

"No. Of course not. Only when he's your boyfriend," As he said this, he moved close to Rose and grabbed her hand. That's when she knew that she loved him greatly.

But she would soon have to break it off with Mickey. Because the whole time, Rose felt like she was cheating on the poor bloke.

"Doctor, Mickey's great but he can't give me what I need. I feel that I can have that with you," said Rose shyly.

"I'm not sure we can be together for as long as I'm alive. But that doesn't mean you can't spend the rest of your life with me," And he was right. She was a human and he was a Time Lord.

But they could still make the best of it.

This alone would have went against some kind of law. And they didn't care.

"Yeah. As long as we're saving planets together. I really love you!"

"Quite right too," then the Doctor hugged Rose tightly. They then went into their separate rooms.

Rose was sadly disappointed.

* * *

_I know this is a filler but next chapter will be great! The next chapter will be the banquet hopefully and their reaction to the death of the Akarso._

_What will the Doctor and Rose continue to help the people of Eterno Fiori or leave when they have the chance? Will the Doctor have the guts to say "I love you" when Rose desperately wants to hear it? Or will the Doctor and Rose go back into the friend zone? __All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	18. Love Springs

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I have dedicated this chapter to Ellie_the_unicorn! She's awesome so check her out! I was having writers block sorry! But if you have the cure, tell me! Ha! I am making story longer than I thought. But it will continue until otherwise! I made sure to make this chapter a bit longer. Yeah, more DoctorXRose. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 18: Love Springs

Third Person POV

Rose woke up to the Doctor's tinkering. As usual, her alarm clock wasn't as effective as the Doctor. Her natural alarm clock. "He must really miss the old girl. Me too," thought Rose.

She stretches her arms and yawns lazily. She makes her way to the bathroom and stumbles. After freshening up, she walks into the console room and greets the Doctor.

"Morning Doctor! Did you stay up all night?" Asked Rose concerned. But she knew she shouldn't be.

"Not really. I went to bed. But I couldn't sleep so I just had a nap. I remembered I had to fix the thermo-conductors and relay it to the main electrochamber. Or it could cause another crash," said the Doctor so quickly Rose almost didn't catch it.

"OK. Now that's out-of-the-way... Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No. Should I?" Asked the Doctor puzzled.

"Of course Doctor! You don't have to ask. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know!"

He just shrugged.

"Take a shower and I'll make some breakfast for you," offered Rose.

"What will you make?"

"Surprise! You'll have to wait and see," said Rose mischievously.

"OK. I won't be long. After we eat, we're heading out," said the Doctor.

After the Doctor finished his long hot shower, he went straight to the kitchen.

His reasoning was: the longer the shower, the more time she had to cook.

He didn't look it but he has been hungry for days. So he was looking forward to Rose's cooking.

"Doctor. Sit down. I made pancakes with maple syrup, eggs Benedict, blood sausage, some orange juice and of course bacon," said Rose proudly.

The Doctor just sat down and ate it all. Rose was expecting him to eat most of the food she made for him. But all of it under a minute?

Rose was astonished.

"Doctor slow down will you! You'll choke," But it was too late. He ate it all.

"Kind of impressive," Rose thought.

"Oh sorry. Were you going to eat some?" Apologized the Doctor.

"It's OK. I'll just eat some cereal," said Rose sadly. Not because she didn't have any but more because she didn't get to eat with him.

This was going to be their first meal together as a couple. That's why Rose insisted so much.

"Sorry, again. It's just that this food was delicious. Thank you," said the Doctor sincerely.

"You're welcome. Um... Can you stay. Just until I'm done," Rose asked awkwardly.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," said the Doctor absolutely beaming.

The Doctor was wondering where she got her cooking skills from. Apparently Rose kept bugging her mother until she just snapped. Then Jackie passed down all of her cooking knowledge down to her daughter.

Since it was only Rose and her mother, she felt that she had to reduce some stress off of her old mum.

After Rose slurped the reminder of her milk, she wiped her mouth. "OK Doctor, I'm done. Lets head out soon, yeah?"

They came back shortly after and met in the console room. The Doctor was wearing his blue pinstriped suit, red tie and matching converse.

Rose was a knockout as usual. She wore a casual, white laced, short-sleeved dress that went down to her knees.

The Doctor tried not to act like a teenager and get all flustered.

And he failed. Miserably.

Poor man. He just had to stare at her golden locks. Flowing and tumbling like waves crashing against the shore and jagged rocks. "Why did she had so look stunning!?" thought the Doctor on impulse. Strangely frustrated at her beauty.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Waved Rose. The Doctor was so entranced by Rose's raw beauty, he didn't notice she was trying to gain his attention.

"Oh, Right...", he pauses to look at the time and frowns, "Ah. Look at the time. We better get a move on," said the doctor in a hurry. He grabs Rose's hand instinctively, causing Rose's cheeks to blush.

They hurried out of the TARDIS doors and made their way to the Mother tree.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

Somebody pinch me. But I think I'm holding the Doctor's hand. I am holding a 900 year-old Time Lord's hand. I mean, I've seen his sultry gaze a few times but, I knew he would _never _act. Me being his companion and all.

But then I died. And things changed. He started to hold my hand and much more often.

And don't ask me if I saw the "light at the end of the tunnel". Rubbish. I was too busy dying to check.

Sometimes I wonder, does he really love me? Not some spur of the moment "I love you"? I was _dying_ you know. Pun not intended.

"Doctor? What's that?" There was a crowd gathering at the Mother Tree. And they don't seem happy.

"An angry mob!?" said the Doctor amused, "Ah wow! I haven't been to one for ages! Frankenstein... Ahh, the memories." I nudged him forward.

They were chanting, "Akarso, Where Did They Go?". That's when I realized. That bloody Queen didn't tell them. What will they do when they find out it was **my** fault.

I hid behind the Doctor we worked our way through the crowd.

A little girl came up and shyly asked: "Mr. Doctor. Can you tell us what happened to the Akarso. Pretty please?"

The Doctor couldn't resist her big blue eyes. He always had a soft spot for children.

The Doctor crouched down to her level and spoke. "May I ask what your name might be?" He said this genuinely and sweet with his big grin.

"Petunia. I'm this old," The girl showed 5 of her little fingers. The Doctor was chuckling, amazed with "Petunia". She was a purple petunia.

"Well Petunia. It has been nice talking to you but we must be going! See you around!" The Doctor was always good with children. But she looked slightly sad that he didn't answer her question.

We strolled into the throne room to find a nervous Queen biting her nails. Sprout was standing next to her, trying to calm her down but it was all in vain. I couldn't care less. She imprisoned me and threw away the key! But the Doctor quickly went to her side to see what's the matter.

Why does he have to help everyone?

"Your majesty? Can you tell us what happened?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Oh? You finally decided to show up? Well, **someone** told my subjects that the Akarso were missing and that it was my _fault_! Ha! If you could believe that load of rubbish!" Said Queen Rosa with utter disbelief.

"Then what will you tell 'em?" I interjected.

"The truth of course. That you died and they **sacrificed** themselves for _you_!" I felt a sharp stab in my abdomen when she said this.

"Now hold on a minute," said the Doctor angrily, "You just leave it to me. We don't want them to misunderstand and go after Rose. What happened was not right, but it was nobodies fault," he said passionately.

"**Nobodies**," The Doctor said sternly and quietly. Making sure to emphasis the word for added effect. The Queen only nodded in agreement and the Doctor stormed out of the throne room.

I ran after him but he puts his hand out, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"No. You're staying put."

"But Doctor - " Since when was he _this_ protective of me?

"Rose I don't know how they're going to take this news. It will be big blow for them..."

"I just want you safe." The way he said this melted my heart. He really did love me. But why won't he say it again?

I felt the sincerity of his words but that would not weaken my resolve.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I think they should hear this directly from me," I said seriously, "What? Were you really considering I stay here? With **her**? You're _asking _for a cat fight!" I said clearly joking. I earned a smile from the Doctor and quiet chuckle.

"Well... Who says I _don't_ like cat fights?" He said in cheeky tone. "And I know you would win. Hands down," he then snaked his large hands around my waist and brought me close. This regeneration of the Doctor is quite flirty. I like it.

"There is a time and place, Doctor. **Not now**. First let's just get this over with."

I went on my tippy toes and pecked the Doctor's cheek, causing him to blush instantly.

He was too stunned to notice that I moved his arms off me and left.

He quickly realized and ran towards me yelling: "Rose, **WAIT**!"

Is it wrong that I'm enjoying this? I think not.

* * *

_Yeah, 1,731! Have you heard that "Sailor Moon: Crystal" is having 26 episodes! As long as they have more in the future, I'm good! And that "Girl Meets World" is coming out in June 27, 2014! And don't forget series 8 of Doctor Who either! I can't wait! I am in fangirl heaven!_

_What will be the citizens reaction to the devastating news? Will the new heroes of Eterno Fiori be seen as villains? How will their new predicament escalate? And will the Doctor pour out his feelings to Rose yet? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	19. Pitchforks and Stilettos

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. For the title I got the two most random things in this chapter and put them together! "Total Drama: Pahkitew Island" will come out in May 27, 2014! Can't wait! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 19: Pitch Forks and Stilettos

The Doctor's POV

What did I say about wandering!? I **specifically** told her never to wander off when we first met! If she gets hurt... I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.

Rose went ahead of me and I ran towards her. She slowed down to a jog than halted in front of the large oak door, finally opening it fully. I don't want her to face whats to come by herself.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make," Rose said nervously. But no one was listening. Everyone was still chatting away rudely while Rose tried desperately to gain their attention.

I ran in front of Rose, placed my right index finger on my lips and yelled: "FINGERS ON LIPS!"

This always quieted the most talkative person. And as I predicted, there was only silence.

Everyone had their index finger on their lips.

The angry mob of plant people were waiting attentively.

"Now, Rose has something to share. I **advise** you listen to what she has to say," I said threateningly wagging my finger, "**Or else**."

I waved Rose forward and she chalked up the nerve to speak.

"I know you all are worried sick about the Akarso. And I think you deserve to know. Before I begin, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Rose said fiddling with her fingers, part of her nervous habits.

"Bad Wolf and I were connected so to speak. For a while I didn't even knew, until she broke the psyche link. I died for God knows how long. And... "I could see Rose lost her confidence.

"What do you mean died? You're alive now!" Asked a worried mother.

With a gesture, I quieted the concerned citizen and said; "If you want to find out, **SHUT UP!**"

After her embarrassment, she backed away into the sea of people.

"They died for me. The Akarso. I mean... They gave up their lives - all of them - for me. I don't think I deserve it but, I will continue to live in their name," tears threaten to spill, "I promise," Rose said with a weak smile. I wanted to hug her but I couldn't. Now's not the time.

Petunia starts to cry. Her bawling started a wave of emotions to rise. Little kids and adults a like started sob hysterically. Anger boils in man with a picket sign and lungs towards Rose. Fortunately, the Doctor smoothly pulls Rose out-of-the-way and in the same time, trips the aggressor.

"If you want some one to blame, blame me. Rose couldn't decide. It was my fault. I let it happen. and frankly, sort of happy. So if you want to take your pent-up anger on anyone, it'll be me," said the Doctor bravely, protecting Rose with his arm. As the words flew out of his mouth, he quickly regretted his actions.

An angry, frustrated roar emitted from the mob and approached the Doctor. Rose grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the Mother Tree.

"That went _well_," said the Doctor sarcastically.

"It was your fault. You riled them up, Doctor."

"Oi! Do you prefer if they went after _you?_ Hmm?"

"Doctor, sorry. Thanks. They would've shredded me if it weren't," she takes me surprise and snogs me.

"Thank you," she said afterwords. She slide her hands off my chest and we stared into each others eyes warmly.

"You're welcome. I might do it more often now!" I said cheeky.

She playfully slaps my arm and we walk back to the throne room.

"How did it go? Not good I see?" Said Queen, eyeing Rose and I for our reactions.

"Not good at all but this to be expected. Lets just hope they'll cool down by the time of the banquet," I said stuffing my hands in pockets, and swaying slightly.

* * *

Rose Tyler"s POV

After exploring the Mother Tree and keeping ourselves busy, we went to our separate rooms. After a few moments, a servant came in.

" 'Ello ma'am. The name's Paisley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

"Now let's get you ready, ma'am."

"Yeah. But you don't have to call me 'ma'am'. Just 'Rose' is fine," I said kindly.

"OK, ma - I mean Rose. Sorry, but thank you. Most people would've felt offended if I didn't address them as 'sir' or 'ma'am'," said Paisley, happily.

After a half and hour of searching, we found the one.

She picked out a light blue dress that fit my body perfectly. It hit the floor and the waist was lined with diamonds.

"Ah! It's gorgeous! I don't know how to repay you, Paisley."

"It's my job, Rose. To make you look presentable," she said cheerfully.

"Now, shush, love! And let me do your makeup," she said picking up and twisting open the mascara.

But after a few moments, Paisley asked a question I've dreaded.

"There's one thing you can do for me Rose. Why did you let the Akarso die?"

Her question broke my heart. Not really in the question itself, but they way she asked it. Paisley was keeping a brave front but deep inside I know she feels like screaming and crying.

And I understand. None of this would happen if I just died. It was my time, yeah?

"I couldn't stop them. I am here today because of them. And you know what, it sucks. OK? I wish they were here and not me," I said, shocked to her myself say it.

Did I really feel like this.

"That's nice to hear but they're gone now, miss. You could keep wishin' but they're not coming back," she said with sadness.

"I couldn't do anything. I truthfully meant it. I... I'm sorry," I said as my head dropped to the floor. I dare not look into the mirror. I can hear silent sobbing behind me.

"Do you mean it?" She said wiping away her tears as I turned to face her.

She's a mess because of me. I feel so ashamed.

"Yes," I said simply.

"They were our sole protectors. And to tell the truth, we didn't treat them as kindly as you did. Many people thought they were just weeds that didn't deserve to breath our air," she said, chuckling lightly. Of course with no mirth, only sadness.

"I don't think of it that way," I said thoughtfully.

"I am deeply sorry for the way myself and the rest of villagers have reacted, ma'am," Paisley said sincerely.

"I mean Rose," she added quickly.

There was silence, then a burst of laughter erupted from me. We were taken by the fit of laughter until there was a knock on the door.

"Rose are you ready yet?" Asked the Doctor from the other side of the door.

Why does he have such bad timing for a Time Lord. You would expect him to be better at it than anyone else. But instead he kills the mood with his butting in.

"Doctor not now. I'm still getting ready. Give me ten minutes, yeah?"

"OK. See you in ten!" His heavy footsteps hit the floor indicating that he left. Finally.

My hair was in curls, with in thin headband with white rhinestones. I had 5-inch stilettos sharp enough to punch a hole through the floor. And a white and black patterned clutch purse with embroidery.

I was surprised that there was so much of my favorite designer clothes here. But that reminds me of what the Doctor said. Something about Bad Wolf using my knowledge of Earth and other things she picked up a long the way to advance Eterno Fiori.

As I was surprised about this new revaluation. I was, although, more surprised by my appearance.

I grinned with a lopsided smile with glee as I finally had a look at myself.

"I hope the Doctor doesn't hit his head when he sees how drop dead gorgeous I am," I said jokingly, with a twirl of my dress.

* * *

_I know I missed last Sunday! I am sorry. The chapter for this Wednesday will come very soon. Until then Live Long And Prosper!_

_I'm not even a Star Trek fan! Ha!_

_How will the banquet go? Are the protesters STILL ANGRY? Is love in the air? If so when will we see some more fluff?__ All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	20. Misunderstood

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! This chapter has a lot of fluff! Also thank you to everyone who commented, followed and just supported this story! I am surprised that my first story is going so well! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 20: Misunderstood

The Doctor's POV

That's weird. I thought she'd be happy to hear my voice. She sounded pretty miffed, though. Did I say something insensitive? Or is she still down from last time? I should just stop over thinking this and calm down.

Or she doesn't love me anymore.

Oh, there I go again! That's not the reason... right?

I cross my legs and wait for her patiently in the waiting room. After what I consider to be longer than ten minutes, she finally arrives.

"Rose..." I was more than speechless. I felt as if all knowledge I have ever acquired had slipped out of my mind.

She wore a light blue gown with the waist adorned with white diamonds. Her makeup was done so perfectly, she looked like a goddess, gracing me with her presence. Rose then made her way to me with an expectant smile. After I heard the clicking of her heels stop, she gazed up at me and said: "Hello, Doctor."

"Hello gorgeous," I flirted.

She simply giggled. I offered her my arm as any gentleman would, and escorted her to the dinning room.

"Looks like you're in a better mood now," I said relieved.

"What you mean?"

"I mean, when I was checking if you were ready, you sounded pretty mad."

"Oh that. I was just talking with Paisley, the servant who was helping me out. We were finally having a good time before you came made things awkward again," she said bluntly.

"Sorry. I always tend to muck things up. But if you were dressed quicker I wouldn't have to come in the first place," I said matter-of-factly. Actually when I think of it, that must be exactly why she was so angry with me: the way I said it. And being the oblivious man who didn't catch it.

"My fault!? Are you saying it was my fault?" Rose suddenly lost her temper.

"What? No. T-That's not what I said..." If I continue to speak, she's just going to get more aggravated.

"So what! Are you going to blame me for the Akarsos than?" She said, stopping abruptly and ripping her arm away from me.

"No, **never** Rose. Why would you think of something like that?" I said seriously, "That would be the last thing I'll ever say to you," saying this as I caressed her cheek with my thumb.

"Then what was the first thing you have ever said to me?" Said rose, with that tooth-and-tongue smile.

"Run."

I grabbed her hand and we took off to the dinning room.

Rose Tyler's POV

"Run." He grabs my hand and we start to run down the corridor. Not from a monster but for fun. Even though it's fun both ways.

He took me off guard but I soon matched my speed with his.

When we soon arrived to the dark mahogany door, the Doctor opened the door for me. Such the gentleman this one.

He motioned his hand to the chair, went behind and moved it so I could sit. He gave me a smile that made me melt and his deep chocolate eyes didn't help. He sat down to my left, scooted the chair closer and kissed my hand. I blushed wildly and as he continued to kiss my hand. But after catching my redden cheeks, he stopped kissing and began to chuckle. He doesn't know what can of effect he has on me.

After all the guests arrived, the servants came in with huge plates of food and beverages.

But no one ate until Queen Rosa allowed it. She sat up from her plush velvet chair and quieted the room.

"Honorable guests, you may dine!" And with a flourish of her majestic hand she began the much awaited feast.

And to tell the truth, I was surprised to find potato miso soup as the first course. On an alien planet.

"Doctor..." I whispered , "Pss...DOCTOR!" I whispered louder. and nudging him annoyingly.

"What?" Said the doctor confused.

"I thought they only had fruits and vegetables," I said as if it was obvious. Which it was.

"Well yes. What do you call a potato?" Said the Doctor, clearly enjoying this.

"A vegetable. But still - " I was rudely interrupted none other than her majesty, Queen Rosa.

"This banquet that we have worked so hard to prepare for, has been made by the highest quality ingredients money can buy. Or are you not satisfied with your food. You've hardly touched it. Shall I call in the chef?" Behind that fake smile of hers I knew she was anything but nice.

"No need. Just assumed the food would be below par," I said with pure disdain.

"_Rose_," the Doctor cautioned, "Don't say anything that'll get us in to trouble. We are her **guests**," the Doctor hissed.

I felt pained. It's my fault for assuming that he would take my side. I forgot how diplomatic he can get sometimes. Why is he so darn oblivious to Queen Rosa's attitude. I mean, if he was so blind to how I felt about him. The way his eyes lights up with excitement, and the way he lifts up a questioning eyebrow. Or the way he runs around the TARDIS, as if he was dancing, with his brown, gelled up hair swaying side to side. Then it would take a while for the Doctor to get the memo. There was no way I wasn't going to be attracted to a 900 year-old Time Lord with great hair!

"Yes, you should apologize for your comment," interjected Queen Rosa.

I came out of my daze and realized the room was quiet. They were all waiting patiently for my next move.

Would I apologize or not?

* * *

_Sorry for it being so short. This chapter was for Wednesday. Chapter 21 will come out tomorrow!_

_What will Rose say? Will she suck it up or resort to violence? And if so how will the Doctor react? __All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	21. You Clicked Your Heels and Wished For Me

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! More fluff! Also the title is a lyric from "Northern Downpour" by Panic! At the Disco. Just started listening to that band. Because Rose wished for the Doctor to get close and got her wish! Also the chapter for Wednesday will come out soon but I haven't begun it yet so please be patient. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 21: You Clicked Your Heels and Wished For Me

The Doctor's POV

"Rose," I cautioned, "Don't say anything that'll get us in to trouble. We are her guests," I hissed impatiently.

I mean, what's wrong her? We are trying to be in Queen Rosa's good graces again. I don't want to end up in ANOTHER conflict with a planet's monarch. Last time, the Emperor of Goonad was flirting with Rose and demanded her hand in marriage. It didn't end well...

All I'm saying is, it looks like Rose still has a bone to pick with her majesty. Except, a public outing is not the place to humiliate the Queen.

I just really hope Rose doesn't get too cross with me. I can't afford any more interplanetary incidents under my watch. I only want peace and I hope Rose understands where I'm coming from.

As the atmosphere became increasingly more intense, I found it harder to stay level-headed. This is Rose's fight. I shouldn't interfere.

But I wasn't expecting Rose's answer: "OK, I'm sorry your majesty..."

"Thank you," said the Queen, sitting a little taller. Probably acting even more full of herself.

"That you think you're so much better than everyone else," sad Rose smugly with a huge satisfying grin plastered on her face.

"My word! Doctor, are you going to stand for this!?"

"Yes, someone had to say it," I said quickly, but inaudible.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to have a word with Rose, privately," I said sardonically, but obviously the royal pain didn't notice.

I grabbed Rose's arm abruptly and ran out of there. Taking her away from her miso soup.

"Oi! What was that for!?" She said ripping her arm away from me.

"Rose..." I was about to congratulate her for speaking up but was interrupted before I could do so.

"OK. I get it. I'm sorry for acting so rude," said Rose defeated, "But you know me and her don't get along. I would like to know why you have to be on **her** side," she exclaimed exasperated, "I thought you... You know... cared about me," Rose said on the brink of tears.

I seized my companion's arms and stared at her. She avoided my gaze. But I forced her chin up slowly so I could look at her. Rose was crying as she maneuvered her eyes away from me.

"Rose..." I said gently as I wiped her tear stricken face clean.

"What?" Said Rose weakly.

"I was going to say 'good job'," I said, patiently waiting for her response.

There was a much-needed silence between us. Then Rose laughed gingerly.

"Oh, really," now chuckling, "Good. So I misunderstood?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," I grinned.

"And knowing full well of this, you let me go on," she said playfully.

"Of course! I know better than to interrupt a lady when she's speaking!"

"Wow! You really are alien. You're the only bloke I know that is this _chivalrous_."

"But seriously," I said while playing with stray wisps of hair, "Did you honestly thought that I didn't care about you," I said truthfully and lovingly.

"Really Doctor?" She said, absolutely beaming.

"Yes Rose, with all my hearts," I then gripped her and embraced her close.

Thankfully she returned the hugged.

* * *

Rose Tyler's POV

I quickly broke off the hug. "Doctor, I've been wondering, do you love me? I mean, It would be nice if you said it a bit more often," I asked shyly. The only time it was said was on my deathbed. So I never thought in a million years I would be asking the Doctor, of all people, to say "I love you".

"Of course I will. I wasn't sure where we stood so I thought not to push it," the Doctor said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So. Rose Tyler...** I love you**," he brought me close and snogged me before the door opened.

Clove and Fern, who were standing guard the whole time, disturbed our "intimate" embrace.

We must have been so caught up in ourselves, that we didn't notice they were in the dining room. Blimey.

After noticing our compromising position, we quickly moved away from each other and began to "act natural".

"Fern, did you see anything," asked Clove, pretending to oblivious to our situation.

"No, I saw absolutely nothing. Everything's ship-shape," said Fern, trying too hard.

After they were playing dumb, they went back in with the guests, leaving us alone once again.

"Doctor, let's just go in now," I said, red-faced.

"Yes we should," he said just as embarrassed.

* * *

We ate in peace and enjoy dish after dish. But then the Doctor guilt tripped me into apologizing to the Queen, Eventually we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

A brief apology and nothing more. That's all that spoiled plant deserves.

The Doctor suggested that we leave immediately but that wasn't the case.

Apparently the people of Eterno Fiori - or at least this village - will be holding a vigil for the Akarso tomorrow.

The Doctor obliged and said will be there "tomorrow at 9:00 PM". Until then, we are free to roam around and explore. I wonder how similar this planet really is with Earth.

We walked out into the crisp night air, covered in a sea of stars. And being knackered as I am, I didn't realize the Doctor was speaking.

"... and why the exotic birds of Wendonplum mate in irregular cycles is still unknown," said the Doctor amazed, "But my theory is - Rose are you listening?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm. Yeah, birds and circles," I said preoccupied.

"Uh, I knew it. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I've been thinking lately... What'll happen to Eterno Fiori? You know, without anyone protecting them and all. We could at the very least help them get back to their normal routines," saying what's on my mind.

"Well, I bet they could manage on their own. Wouldn't want to stick our noses where they don't belong. They are too full of pride and honour to accept even more help from strangers. I'll give my advice if they ask for it and that's all," said the Doctor logically.

"Wisely put. You always use reason don't you, Doctor."

"Of course! If I don't use my cunning skills, or my intricate knowledge of everything, what do I have?" Questioned the Doctor with his trademark eyebrow lift.

"Your _suave_ and _debonair_ looks," I joked.

"Well, you would say that being your my..." he hesitated "Girlfriend," he said finally.

You have no idea how many months I've been waiting for him to finally say it.

"Why you hesitated?"

"I can say it, right," he said, like a child asking and adult for permission.

"Why not? It's not bad to say it. Rather good actually," I said relieved beyond belief.

"Unless you're not comfortable saying it," I said losing any confidence I had remaining.

"No! _No_. It's just..." he came close and grabbed my hand, "I couldn't think of a word that truly shows my affections for you," he said sweetly.

He smiled warmly at me with his big wide lips and deep pools of chocolate-brown that you just want to lose yourself in. I continued to stare and acquaint myself with the way his face contorted when he grins.

I start to shiver due to the cold night air. Noticing as I had exposed myself outside, with only a thin dress. The Doctor, after seeing my shivering, promptly draped his tuxedo jacket around my shoulders.

"This'll keep you warm until we get to the TARDIS," the Doctor said. I blushed beet red at his gesture. I pressed my back to his chest and he hold me close as we neared the blue police box in the distance.

I wonder what Mum would say. "Welcome to the family" or "Ew, age gap" and slap him into next week.

Maybe a combination of the both.

* * *

_I know I said Sunday I would post and today is pretty late but I hope you enjoyed it either way! Feedback would be most appreciated!_

_Where will the cute couple go on their tour around Eterno Fiori tomorrow? Will it be romantic? And the vigil, will there be tears shed by Rose out of guilt? Or not? And would Jackie Tyler smack the daylights out of the Doctor if she knew they were dating? Probably. All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	22. Forever Is a Long Time

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! This is the chapter for Wednesday. Your comments are what's keeping me going! Yeah! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 22: Forever Is a Long Time

Third Person POV

The TARDIS was eerily quiet as the Doctor made his way to Rose's room. But if you were blessed with a trained ear, such as the Doctor's, you would be able to hear the content humming emitting off the walls.

The plates and cups on the tray he was holding were clanging together with each step he took.

The Doctor wondered if Rose would enjoy the breakfast in bed. He's never done anything this romantic for Rose before so he wonders how well this'll go.  
It all started when he wanted to repay Rose for the breakfast they had together. But now that he thinks about it, this little act of kindness was more romantic than he thought. "Repaying" has now became a "romantic gesture" without him even noticing. He chuckles to himself lightly and raps Rose's door excitedly.

"Rose. You awake?"

"Rose!" No answer.

"I'm coming in!" He warned before entering.

The walls were adorned by a light pink wallpaper with dark pink swirls in different directions. There was the typical furniture you would find and a fuzzy pink rug under her bed.

The Doctor found Rose still asleep. Seeing as it could be hard to distinguish daytime with nighttime in the TARDIS, alarm clocks are essential. Except, for some odd reason Rose's clock has been turned off.

The Doctor places down the heavy tray of food at the end of the queen sized bed. He walks over to Rose, snoring loudly and unladylike.

He nudged her gently but to his disappointment, there was no response. The Doctor repeated the action but more forcefully. Rose woke up to a slightly annoyed Doctor.

"Wha... Doctor? Is something wrong?" Rose said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"What's with you humans and sleeping in? Your alarm didn't go off," said the Doctor puzzled and slightly amazed.

"Oh. That? I've stopped using the alarm for a while."

"Why?"

"Because your constant tinkering usually wakes me up," said Rose playfully.

"That makes sense," said the Doctor. letting that sink in, " Yeah this time I was preoccupied with something else."

"With what?" Rose sat up for a better position.

"This," he said motioning to the wide variety of mouth-watering food and beverages.

"Oh Doctor! You shouldn't have!"

"But I should. Remember, you made breakfast last time. Now it's my turn," the Doctor than proceeded to set the tray on to her lap and then sat in the chair next to her.

"Yeah, but not in **bed**!" exclaimed Rose, "That is absolutely romantic of you, Doctor!"

"That wasn't my goal, but I'll take it," said the Doctor smugly, chin up _and_ playing with his patterned tie that went so well with his brown suit.

"Oh, shut up will ya!" Said Rose, hitting the Doctor's arm jokingly.

"OK, I will. Now just eat!"

"I will. And I hope you don't mind if I eat most of this myself? Seeing you've done that last time," said Rose with her signature smile.

"I did no such thing," the Doctor said, with one eyebrow up high.

"Uh, yes you did. You loved my food so much, you scarfed it down like a pig. Now, it's pay back time," said Rose, trying but failing to be intimidating.

With which the Doctor replied with: "Only because your food was exceptional. Now what about mine?" He hunched his back forward, placed a hand on to his jaw and gave his full attention.

"Wait. I'll the French toast," Rose took a bite and instantly fell in love.

With the food than with the Doctor.

"Mmm!" With a mouth full of toast, she let out a sound of pure satisfaction.

Rose finished her french toast before she began to rave about the Doctor's culinary skills.

"Where did you learn to cook like Gordon Ramsay?" Rose was in so much awe, she just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"Actually, it was my mother's recipe. So is the sausages, crepes and egg muffin. I usually don't cook... But for you, anything," the Doctor said eating, a crêpe.

"Hey! That was my crêpe! Keep your mitts off." Even though Rose sounded angry, she was happy to share with the Doctor. They ate the rest of the food together then got ready to go out.

Rose wore a simple purple shirt and black capris. She put her hair in pigtails, a hat and her favourite trainers.

"Why you dressed like that?" Wondered the Doctor.

"I was hoping we could go hiking. I've heard from the natives that there is a wonderful hiking route near a waterfall." The Doctor was momentarily shocked to hear Rose interested about hiking.

"Really? Funny," the Doctor wondered.

"Why?"

"I was going to take you to the 'Waterfall of the Twin Peaks.' That must be close to the hiking route you were just mentioning, right?"

"Yeah. But why are they called the 'Twin Peaks'?"

"Thousands of years ago, the platonic plates split apart - tearing the cliff in half. And over time, the cliff face has became a waterfall, the water diverges at the end, just when it's about to tumble down. Creating a rainbow in the middle, it's quite beautiful actually," said the Doctor.

"But you haven't seen it," said Rose skeptically. For once, someplace the Doctor hasn't been at.

"No, but from what I've read, it's one of the many wonders of Eterno Fiori!" The Doctor then gives Rose a brochure. And in it, was a picture of the falls.

"Oh. It's all in here. Do you think we'll have enough time to go **everywhere**?"

"Let's try," said the Doctor smugly.

* * *

After sightseeing, trying new cuisines and just enjoying the new sights, they finally made it to their destination.

Even though the Doctor was new to this experience as Rose was, he still insisted as being the tour guide.

"Did you know that the Alruane - that lived in these parts of Eterno Fiori - believe strongly that the Twin peaks were separated lovers?"

"Oh, really? How?"

"It's an old folk tale. It's thought that the "Twin Peaks" were star-crossed lovers, longing for each other but to never touch. Of course we know that the cause of this is a mighty earthquake. _But_ instead, it is believed that their founder was enraged with the people of the land and had punished them. Their punishment: To feel guilt for being the cause of the land's torment forever," said the Doctor sadly. Even though this was just an old tale made by imaginative storytellers, it told some truths.

The Doctor felt he could relate to the fable to _some_ extent because, he is doomed to feel guilt for the rest of his life. But his guilt is what ultimately saved many people in the solar system.

"Hmm," Rose wondered, "I wonder how they feel," whispered Rose, kicking red pine cones in her way.

"What you mean?"

"I mean, if they had feelings. Especially for each other, how does it feel to be away from the one person you truly love," Rose absent-mindedly reached for the Doctor's hand.

He grasped it tightly, 'I bet the feel as if their souls are being torn apart. I've felt that many times. But I promise, I will never let you go," picking up her quivering hand and placing his lips their to calm her down.

"I believe you. Are we there yet." Rose quickly and expertly removed her mask of sadness for her usual cheerful demeanor.

The Doctor always commended her for that.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay! I am not sure when the next chapter will come but soon I hope! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Is Rose afraid that she'll lose the Doctor one day? Will they make it to the vigil in time? Or will they find something in their way? __All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	23. See Through My Rose-Coloured Glasses

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I know I had stopped updating for a while but, some things had came up. Don't worry, this story is far from being abandoned. Please accept my apologies! Sorry for the people reading and supporting "Rose Perfume". Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 23: See Through My Rose-Coloured Glasses

Third Person POV

The Doctor and Rose didn't bother to hurry down the trodden dirt path. They plan to take their time and simply enjoy each other's company.

"Now... Close your eyes," the Doctor waited until she covered her eyes, "Got them closed yet?"

"They're shut, Doctor. Are we at the waterfall yet?"

"Shh. Just follow me," he said firmly.

Rose wasn't completely blind, as streaks of golden sunlight found their way in between her fingers. And she wasn't thinking of peeking as she trusted the Doctor that they would make it there safely.

Also the sun was making it hard to see.

"OK Rose. Open your eyes." Rose could hear in the Doctor's voice, the undeniable sound of excitement and bewilderment.

Rose is welcomed with the crisp, fresh air of the waterfall. Even before they made it to the natural reservoir of tumbling water, the sound and smell of the "Twin Peaks" had already made itself known to her. The rainbow had a less distinctive shape as it moved gracefully in the air.

In most situations, the Doctor would be smiling smugly as his companion's are too awestricken to speak. Then he would begin his much-anticipated ramble with a short history of their destinations, then a few anecdotes of his past adventures there. Except this time, he couldn't do his usual routine. Seeing that he has never been here before, just like Rose.

"Rose, what do you feel? Right now, this moment," the Doctor said, keeping his voice calm and uninterested. The reason this small act was hard on the poor Doctor as he was trying to contain his ever-growing excitement.

Unsure of herself, she spoke, "You mean the view? I don't know. Is it important?"

"W-well, I mean. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to," The Doctor stammered, stuffing his sweaty palms into his trousers. "It was only a suggestion. Forget I ever asked," he said dismissing the thought with a wave of his hand. The Doctor spun around his heels and started walking away from Rose. Instead of relief, Rose felt like she was deliberately guilt-tripped by the Doctor. He obviously was not going to drop the subject.

"No, no. It's no bother. Really, Doctor. Just give me time to have a hard think," she said tapping her forehead. He nodded thoughtfully as he considered this.

"Why not!" The Doctor said quite amused, grinning ear-to-ear. She knew the right things to say to the Doctor, as if she were reading straight out of a book. The right way to make his tea, how to make him laugh and when to leave him to his thoughts.

As if Rose was the only person he had ever trusted with his secrets. But the sad truth was: no one could live long enough for that to be possible.

After a moment of contemplation, Rose walked up to the Doctor and held his long, slender hands.

He walked her closer to the raging water before she spoke.

"I feel a overwhelming sense of calm and pure bliss. But as if there is an undertone of something sinister. I can't quite place it but - I don't know. Like how you can relax in water by also drown. A foreboding feeling that something bad is going to happen and... I can't stop it," Rose lowered her gaze from the Doctor's as if she told him her deepest, darkest secret.

The Doctor was completely taken aback. What was that premonition? Why would Rose feel that? Wasn't she happy travelling with him?

All their adventures must be too much for her to bear, leading to unnecessary paranoia. Or maybe it's their new relationship.

When he thinks about it, she was utterly disgusted with him for killing off the Akarso for her initially. There is a possibility that he has lost Rose's trust and that she feels unsafe. His mind was racing at the speed of light and his hearts were beating even faster.

Rose had a joyless, distant look etched across her delicate features.

What the Doctor would give to see his Rose smile, even for a second. That thought had scared him to his very core.

But then a thought had rolled down a hill inside his mind. Than the mere thought had snowballed into an amazing idea.

A brilliant idea in fact. But only because he was willing to risk it _all_.

"Rose", he said holding an unyielding gaze, "You know I would do everything and anything for you, right?"

"Yes," said Rose uncertain of where this was leading to.

"And that I love you and that I would do **anything** if it meant that you were happy _and_ safe," said the Doctor rubbing soothing circles on the back of her palms, "I bet Jackie would lo-"

Rose's stomach churned. She knew what was coming and did **not** need it to be sugar-coated.

"Doctor... Are you sending me home," said Rose, already tired of the charade. She instantly withdrew her hands and backed away. But then he grabs her hands again gently, trying to tell her of his intentions.

And at that moment, she could feel bile and previously chewed-up food coming back for another appearance.

"Rose, you just said that there was a 'undertone of something sinister' happening. I assumed you didn't feel safe around me since you came back," by the many times the Doctor's face had contorted, Rose can feel he was in pain. The Doctor releases Rose's hands and drops them to his side, as he adopts a mask of no emotion.

Rose's heart ached for the Doctor and restrained herself from embracing him. But her resolve soon disintegrated away when he avoided her gaze. Rose threw herself at her Doctor and showed him that she **did** felt safe in his arms.

"Doctor I was only telling you how I felt looking at the view. I never meant that as code for 'I'm leaving you'. If I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, how can I do that in Cardiff? Hmm?" The Doctor became amused by how clever his little human is.

He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and whispered in her ear: "Well then, I guess you're not going back then," the Doctor said cheekily. "At least not for a while that is", he corrected himself.

He moved so he could see her eye-to-eye. "What do you mean something bad is going to happen? Do you mean us by any chance?" The Doctor said, speaking softly. He sported a weak smile but went as quickly as it came.

Why smile when you feel the opposite?

"Doctor, the first twenty years have come and went. Eventually you're going to leave or I'm going to leave. I don't know how this'll come to pass or why but, I know that I would feel like my heart had been stepped on. I don't want to be hurt again Doctor, I'm fragile. Please, that was all I meant by it. **Nothing** more," The Doctor nodded thoughtfully and carefully pushed a golden strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, then this is a better time than any to tell the legend," said the Doctor vaguely.

"What legend?"

"A legend of two star-crossed lovers," said the Doctor whimsically as he tugged on his left ear.

Stage two of his plan was in progress.

* * *

_The title represents the Doctor's unrelenting optimism for their relationship even though it's doomed to fail. I will update soon and without a long wait I hope! Sorry again for the very long delay! I hope you will stick to the end because I promise, the ending will be FANTASTIC! _

_What is the Doctor planning? How will Rose be reassured by his fable? Or is it possible that she'll feel even worse? __ All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	24. Over the Rainbow

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! I don't know how many more times I should apologize but chapters are coming out slow. I have lost some followers and I get it. Less time on the computer _**_AND_**_ writer's block is not a good mix. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 24: Over the Rainbow

Previously on "Rose Perfume":

"Well, then this is a better time than any to tell the legend," said the Doctor vaguely.

"What legend?"

"A legend of two star-crossed lovers," said the Doctor whimsically as he tugged on his left ear.

Stage two of his plan was in progress.

* * *

Third Person's POV

As a measure to insure his plan succeeded, he gave himself a minute to calm his nerves. Smiling, laughing or anything else would give away his intentions. The Doctor does **not** want Rose to catch on too quickly for this to work. After adopting a cool façade, he then began to speak.

"Well-"

But Rose had interrupted his well thought out train of thought. He than began to rub his neck awkwardly.

"Doctor, sorry but didn't we already go through this? The legend of the two star-crossed lovers, I mean?" Rose said crossing her arms. The Doctor sighed exasperatedly and ran his hand through his hair.

"They are **two **legends of the star-crossed lovers in this region. I only told you the version used as a tourist trap. No, the version I know is far more secretive. Only a few people actually know," The Doctor's grin was pure and innocent.

It's times like these that Rose is grateful that he chose her.

"If this version is better, why hadn't you just go with that one?" Rose knew every time the Doctor spoke to her or shown his bright smile, that she would follow this man to the end of her life.

If only the Doctor came with a translator so she could understand him!

"Well, the best way to tell a story is with visuals. Even better if you can find the where it takes place. Hmm? And here we are, 'Twin Peaks'! Perfect," The Doctor said excitedly.

He ran up to Rose, grabs her right hand and goes in a mad sprint. Initially, Rose is stunned at the Doctor's sudden burst of energy. She knows deep down that she should be used to his odd behaviour by now, but with man like him, they are no ways! Rose starts to catch up with the Doctor's pace as the make it down to the bottom of the waterfall.

The first thing Rose noticed was small multi-coloured shards of rock that littered the ground. The Doctor bends down, pulls out his "brainy specks" and observes a small rock. It was colourful as the rest but, very smooth, thin, and wide.

"Looks like it can slice through water just fine, right Rose?" The Doctor squints hard at the rock before he proceeds to lick it.

Yes, he licked it. Rose was utterly disgusted.

"First, it's just a rock. Secondly, what's this gotta do with 'star-crossed lovers'? And most importantly, ew Doctor!" Rose said half-serious, half-joking. She can't decide from laughing or face palming

The Timelord jumps up from the ground like a jack-in-the-box, giving Rose her second heart attack of the day. Nice going Doctor.

"Remember what I said?" After receiving no response, he continued. "Visual, all good stories need visuals!", the doctor says as he quickly pockets his unnecessary eyewear.

"Says who?", questioned his companion.

"Says me that's who! I'm an amazing storyteller, you should ask Shakespeare!" After blowing his ego to new heights, the Doctor winked at Rose.

"I bet the second version of the story was made up by you. 'Star-crossed lovers'? Really? Sure you didn't steal that from the bard?" Rose said triumphantly, with her tongue-in-teeth grin. Classic.

"Oh, I never!" The Doctor exclaimed, obviously (or not) pretending his ego has been squashed. He scoffed as been offended, with a hand to his chest.

"Rose, I promise you. If this was _my_ story, they would be bananas!" Rose's mock anger crumbled after that one remark. A pretty genius remark in fact, they both began to laugh hysterically.

After the laughter subsided, they seized each others hands and strolled towards the edge of the shore. With one hand on her waist , and the other gripping the rock, the Doctor spoke quietly. Rose could tell this was his "storytelling voice".

"Rose, this rock. Do you know where the pigment came from?" The Doctor asked, handing over the smooth pebble.

"I don't know, something in the water? But Doctor, what's the point of this?", said Rose while playing with rock trying to understand its significance.

"Ok, sorry. Let me give you the gist," the Doctor said apologetically enough but, Rose was not convinced. "Remember when I said the two peaks were separated by their founder? Well there was some mercy left over as they were not allowed to be together again but, who says they can't **communicate** with each other," the Doctor said quickly grabbing her hands and staring intensely as the gears in Rose's head began to turn.

"Picking up what I'm putting down," the Doctor exclaimed excitedly. He noticed Rose look bored with his ranting and all, and decided to tickle a few funny bones.

"What? Seriously, Doctor, is your behaviour gettin' worse or am I just noticing now?", joked Rose. The Doctor chuckled, taking a step back. Rose suddenly felt fer cheeks flush and tried her hardest to cover it.

"What you expect from a man that travels in all of space and time in blue box from the 1960's? I am anything but sane," Rose's laughter was like the tinkling of bells but the Doctor had to get on with his story.

After Rose calmed down, the Doctor spoke, "Anyways, legend has it that as long the two lovers continue to care each other, the river water would be blessed-,"

"Explaining the rainbow color," said rose, finally understanding the Doctor's way of thinking.

"Exactly."

"And the rocks are still colorful! That's pretty cool," said Rose crossing her arms, genuinely impressed.

"Even more interesting is what the pebbles are used for," the Doctor said while crouching down to grab another rainbow rock.

"In this region of Eterno Fiori, it is said that skipping rocks across the water with the one you love to make sure you two will be together forever." Then Rose was even impressed by the Doctor.

"You brought me here so we can be together forever?" Rose was touched.

"At least test out the fairy tale. Kinda like 'Mythbusters'! You'd be Kari and I'd be Adam! I know you're not ginger but-"

"Doctor! Enough! You're on a tangent again," said Rose playfully as the Doctor gave her a small apology.

Eventually, the Doctor regained some composure, grinned and said: "Ok then since you are so eager, let's skip some stones."

* * *

_I wanted to write more but this would be a good place to end for this chapter. Since the last time I updated, I had lost and gained some followers that I am losing count! _Anyways, please comment as it makes my day sunshiney and great! _I intentionally made this chapter funny and fluffy because you can never have enough! I promise to write more this week! _

_Does the Doctor **really** believe in such a fairytale? Or is this what desperation looks like on the Timelord? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	25. You Know I Love You, Let Me Show You

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Yes! I have updated and let me say, things are heating up! First, I just wanted to write Rose's and the Doctor's POV first before Third Person to get their views and because I haven't done theirs in a while. Also have you heard about David Tennant's new short film called, "96 Ways to Say I Love You"!? The short film is produced by Georgia Moffett who also plays the part of Olive. She also seems to be the love interest of David's character! I can't wait but a release date hasn't been confirmed yet. Was supposed to be shown at a film festival next week but was withdrawn by the filmmakers sadly. Sorry for the long A/N but _**_thank you_**_ so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 25: You Know I Love You, Let Me Show You

Rose Tyler's POV

Now the Doctor can be a lot of things but romantic is not one of them. At least that's what I thought when I first met him. When he wore black leather and his ears were...

Well anyways, he did a fine job at hiding his romantic side from me. And for a long time, I thought "The Oncoming Storm" didn't have room for love in his hearts, despite being equipped with two. Telling myself he wasn't staring at me that way or hugging a little longer than necessary. But the day has finally arrived.

The Doctor was madly in love. And with me.

Now about how **I** feel him is complicated. Now being a young adult, I have had my share of boyfriends but never this serious.

I've been in a few relationships, Jimmy Stone, Mickey... And they all failed, miserably I might add. I still consider Mickey a great friend so that relationship didn't turn sour. But Jimmy however... I have no idea how on God's green earth on why I dated that creep. Or why me mum didn't beat the crap out of 'im when she had the chance.

So after many years of love and heartbreak, the Doctor might be the one to heal me. Finally I feel that I can commit to someone wholeheartedly and expect them to reciprocate.

I'm still not one hundred percent sure if the local fairytale is true but it shouldn't hurt to try. And for the Doctor, I'll do anything if it means I can man I love for the longest time possible.

My clever, passionate Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

Right now, my mind is going in a million directions. Incredibly enough, they all end with Rose. Something about that pink and yellow human ceases to amaze me.

Her compassion, her wit, the way she smiles... I can count more reasons of why I love her than they are stars in the sky. Everyday I find more reasons on why she is the most perfect and important human in my (long) life.

After many years of travelling and saving defenceless races from their oppressors, you get tired. Tired of the pointless killings, injustice and cruelty. My life has become a deep dark pit of disappointment and regret.

Until, a bright and naïve girl came and changed it all, made me better.

Rose.

But that's the thing. The kicker. Rose **_was_** naïve. Rose **_was _**untainted by all that happens in the galaxy everyday while the rest of Earth goes on with their short lives. The one thing I never want to happen to Rose is still a reality.

I could corrupt my pink and flower shop girl with my lifestyle. Adventure by day, and life-threatening danger by night. The line between right and wrong is blurred. Rose knew this when she decided to come away with me. But I love her too much to just lose her. Or worse...

I could be holding her lifeless body in my hands again. Except she could be dead, **permanently**.

Even if my ingenious plan proves to fail, Rose would get the message I was trying to come across. That I love her so immensely that this experience today will become a symbol of our undying love.

Cheesy I know. Just regenerate me already.

But we should shift soon, it's getting late. Sort of forgot the sun sets in irregular intervals in this part of the solar system. My bad!

* * *

Third Person's POV

The Doctor hands over one of the smooth rainbow rocks to Rose. She slightly smiles to the Doctor, noticing how sweaty the rock was. "_The poor man was nervous_", thought Rose.

"Ah Doctor, no need to be nervous. If it works or not we can't be sure, right?", assured Rose.

"Of course we wouldn't know until we get separated somehow but for now, yes we don't know," the Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"And by the way," que knee-breaking grin, "I was a bit hot around the collar, not nervous. But my rugged looks tend to have that effect so I don't blame you," said the Doctor cheekily while playing with his collar.

"Oh, I bet you do, Doctor. But this'll be the last time I fuss over you," hearing this made the Doctor chuckled. Rose grinned and so did he.

"That's nice to hear. Then I won't fuss over you. You can forget romantic dinners, foot rubs or anything!"

Rose started to worry unnecessarily. "Doctor, you know I was just joshing around, right?" The Doctor can evidently see the worry in her eyes so he decides to change the subject.

"Joshing around. That's practically in my job description," joked the Timelord. "But," said the Doctor on a serious note, "we have to get a move on soon or we'll miss the Akarso's vigil," reminded the Doctor.

"Yeah. Almost forgot about 'em for a second," half-joked Rose. The Doctor could easily see the pain and sadness behind her eyes.

"Remember, there was nothing we could have done, OK? Just live everyday for them. Remember, their sacrifice was and will not be in vain," spoke the Doctor softly. He gathers Rose in his lanky arms and holds her there for a minute.

With her hands on her chest, Rose looks up at the Doctor and speaks. "Without the Arkarso, we would never had the chance to be together. There is no way I could forget them."

The Doctor lightly chuckles before he leans in to peck Rose gently on the lips.

While still in each others arms, they skip the smooth rainbow-colored rocks together into the calm river.

And with that finally done, they quietly, and contently make their way back to the TARDIS. As Rose chatted away about what she was going to wear, the Doctor couldn't help think about something.

They crashed land on Eterno Fiori as platonic friends and will leave as a couple.

Nothing warmed the Doctor's hearts more than this one thought.

* * *

_Wow! How cute are Rose and the Doctor!? Anyways, please remember to comment, favourite, whatever! I'll give you a cookie and a virtual hug!_

_What's in store for the Doctor and Rose? How many more chapters left? I don't even know! What are your favourite episodes involving the space-travelling duo? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	26. Something Always Brings Me Back To You

_*** DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T**_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK__ Y__OU! :)_

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but it's worth it I hope! Deffry Vale School is from "School Reunion". On November 10, David Tennant was on the "Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson" and will be on the "Queen Latifah Show" November 18! I can't wait! Let's just hope his interview will go better than the one on Letterman! And to top things off Peter Capaldi, how amazing an actor __is he! Sorry for another long A/N but blame sugar and high doses of excitement! Thank you so much for reading,__ I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 26: Something Always Brings Me Back To You

The Doctor's POV

Rose. No matter how many times I pronounce and enunciate every sweet syllable of her name, I still can't get enough. Enough of her.

Every time I'm with her, I feel the urge to hold on to her hand or steal a kiss just to check she's still here. How can a Time Lord such as I, keep such a pure and delicate creature as her?

Every second that passes by, Rose is closer to her death. As morbid as that sounds, first let me explain.

I know that as a Time Lord, I am practically guaranteed to live for a rather long time, as it is the curse of the Time Lords. But for humans, their lives are like candles if you will. Their life can be extinguished as easily as the light on a candle. Of course I don't think Rose is going to pass away any minute but, humans are destined to die since their birth.

Wow, where did that come from. I remember at Deffry Vale School I almost told Rose I loved her and that we could never be with each other. But I knew, by seeing what was and could not be that it wasn't time.

I guess that's what happens when I think to myself too long. And besides, I should allow myself to be happy at least for now.

I'm fine as long as I have Rose. More than fine! Molto bene! I should say that more often. Everything is good!

Rose Tyler's POV

Everything is not good. I've called out for the Doctor to slow down for a while now.

Still nothing.

I've been with the Doctor for a while now so I know his many habits. Like his nervous ticks and fidgety behavior. So when the Doctor ignored me calling out to him as he sauntered away, I knew he was in deep thought. This is what I call "regular" Doctor behavior.

But whatever is happening with 'im is not. What's so important that he's blocked himself off from his surroundings? I just hope he snaps out of it quickly because...

I can't find the Doctor anywhere.

Third Person's POV

As the Doctor and Rose walked through the forest, the sun's bright beams diminished greatly. And to make matters worse the Doctor - absent-mindedly - releases Rose's hand in the midst of his deep and overwhelming thoughts.

Ironically enough, his thoughts of Rose has over taken his mind and senses that he ignores her. Accidentally putting his fragile human in an uncertain and dangerous position.

Rose doesn't know where she is and quickly feels disoriented. Her heart beat quickens even more as she hears a twig snap nearby.

Without thinking as if by instinct Rose says, "Who's there? Come out." And by saying this, Rose automatically feels more in control and stops trembling.

But **nothing** could have prepared Rose for what she saw next.

Coming from behind the bush, was a timid baby Akarso.

* * *

"Oh. My. God. A baby Akarso." Rose was gobsmacked out of commission. She wasn't sure if she should pinch herself or cry.

'_The Akarso still have babies out here? I can't believe no one bothered to go out and check for any more of 'im_,' thought Rose as she covered her mouth in awe.

The baby was only a year old by the looks of it. He or she (Rose wasn't sure) was able to walk a few feet towards her before it fell on its rump.

Rose tried to pick up the child but, it whimpered and retreated back to the safety of bush. First, Rose crouched down to his/her's eye level and spoke softly.

"No need to be afraid, love. I don't bite. See?" Rose said, putting her hands in the air.

But then after saying she wouldn't hurt the baby, she thought of what happened to the rest of the Akarso. What had happened was not her fault but, how can she have the audacity to promise such a thing? Who says Rose is capable of protecting a child if she couldn't protect the rest of his/her's specie? It's practically her fault the poor child is an orphan.

'_I got to try at least, yeah? The Doctor would do the same_,' thought Rose confidently.

The Doctor! Rose had completely forgotten the Time Lord. Since the Doctor left her accidentally to fend for herself she had completely forgotten him. He better have a good reason to have left her.

As the child felt more and more at ease with Rose, he slowly walks into her waiting arms.

"See that wasn't too hard, yeah? Now, let's go find the Doctor. He'll be able to help you, right?" The infant nodded in agreement. Rose smiled at the child warmly as they set off to find the Doctor.

Wherever he is.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

It's gotten so dark out here. At least the TARDIS is nearby. And just in time to get ready for the vigil!

"Rose, we - Rose... ROSE!?"

WHAT!? OH RASSILON! I LEFT ROSE IN THE MIDDLE OF A UNFAMILIAR ALIEN FOREST! AT NIGHT!

Calm down Doctor. She shouldn't be too far off, right? She can hold her own until I find her.

All I have to do is retrace my steps, use my superior biology and heightened senses to find her location.

SNAP

What's that? Some animal?

"Rose?"

RUSTLE

I whip out my screw driver as defense. Using the sonic screw driver as a torch, I find no one in the bushes. Even though it's only a scientific instrument that can't wound or maim anyone, the aggressor wouldn't necessarily know that.

RUSTLE

"Who's there? Come out," I said cautiously. But in the distance I see Rose. My hearts slow down in the sight of Rose.

"Doctor? Doctor!" I run frantically towards her, eager to hug and hold her close. But as Rose gets closer and my eyes adjust to the darkness, I realize what she's holding.

A sleeping baby. A baby **Akarso**.

"Rose, where did find him?"

"When I was wanderin' around, I found the little one in a bush. Look at how skinny he's gotten," said Rose quietly.

"Well, back at the village he'll be taken care of so-"

"Oh and don't think you're off the hook, mister. Why did you just walk away? I was calling after you for a while now,"

"Really, because I didn't hear you calling 'Doctor' as you claimed you did. I found you because I heard the rustle of leaves and the sound of twigs snapping."

"Well I couldn't be yelling your stupid name when I'm holding a sleeping baby in my arms now can I," whispered Rose so fiercely it would put Jackie to shame. And believe me, there is nothing more scary than a female protecting a child.

"OK, fair enough. But if it's anything it's your fault."

"My fault!? How's any of this my fault."

"Yes it's your fault. Why couldn't you be a boring human like the rest of them. But instead you are this amazing and thoughtful human being that has my head in the clouds." Now I've blurted out that, I feel like a dunce.

"Doctor, frankly I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment."

"So, you're saying..."

"I forgive you, Doctor. Now let's take care of the little guy, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. But how do you know it's a girl or a boy?" I said cheekily.

"I don't but, I figure the villagers will."

"Of course now they will treat his kind with the respect they deserved. 'Cause now he's..."

"Alone. Like you."

"Well, I was going to say he or she's an orphan now. Alone maybe. But I'm not, at least not anymore," I said wrapping arms around Rose and the Akarso, careful not to wake the child.

"No one deserves to be alone, Doctor," said Rose almost tearing up.

"He is now but that will soon change. Come on, we don't want to be late now do we?"

Rose just smiled gently and let me walk side by side with her.

There is no way either one of us will be alone again.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay for this chapter but it took longer for me to write than expected. Also the title is "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles! So good so check her out. Please comment, I love constructive criticism._

_Will the Alraune take in the new baby or treat him as an outcast? What will the Doctor do to stay with Rose forever? Her's or his? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	27. What's In a Name?

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! This time I'll keep the A/N short. This chapter was hard to get right because I had a LOT of ideas on how this could have gone down! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 27: What's In a Name?

Rose Tyler's POV

We've had the baby for a while now but I'm still not sure of a proper name. And it can't be for a girl or a boy since we don't know. So we either could wait until we get to the village as they would know. Or they could name the child, right? I mean, it's not like it's my child or anything. The villagers are far more than capable of caring for him or her. So we better get going 'cause this is making things slightly difficult.

"Doctor, I think we should take the child to the TARDIS first," I said quickly.

"Good idea. We should prioritize our time so I'll take the Akarso to the med bay first. Then we'll get ready for the vigil," he then scooped down and kissed me on the cheek. And quickly I might add as I can see his excitement exude from his very being.

"Rose Tyler," he said rolling the "r", "You are _brilliant_!"

My cheeks have never been such a bright color of red that when the Doctor took notice, he began to blush a bright pink. Not to bright as Time Lords skin are colder to the touch I have gathered from the times when I decided to tune in to the Doctor's many rants on a number of subjects.

''Um. So yeah, anyway," I began clumsily, "For the time being, we should give the baby a name. Unless you don't -", as I was digging my self in a hole I couldn't possibly get myself out off, the Doctor thankfully steps in.

"No not a problem. Done it before," I couldn't help but hear the undertone of sadness no matter how hard he tries to hide it, "We can do it together. Just has to be a unisex name like Joe."

"Cute and pronounceable," I added cheekily.

"Well the names I'm used to are not cute or pronounceable. More like a symphony of feelings and aspirations. It's really hard to explain and If I did it would take several lifetimes," said the Doctor long windedly.

"It doesn't bother me except..." I knew my hesitation would peak his interest.

"Yes?" The Doctor said as he maneuvered around a low-hanging tree branch.

"Your name. Would you ever be able to tell me your name," at that very moment I uttered those words, I could see the Doctor's body stiffen. The next second, the Doctor's anger and confusion became clear in his facial expressions and my heart went out for him. Why had my curiosity got the better of me?

The Doctor stopped abruptly and swing in front of us, seething. The Oncoming Storm was clearly frightening the poor orphan, that I had to bring the child closer to my chest.

"Rose isn't 'The Doctor' enough? The title and promise I adopted centuries ago!?" He then was able to cool his emotions.

"What I meant to say was, one day, I really hope I could give my name. **BUT** you must also understand that a mere name can become a very powerful weapon in the hands of the wrong people," the Doctor said calmly while combing his wild and tumultuous hair.

"There is no one. Absolutely no one I can ever imagine more capable of keeping my deepest secret. I know you know it, too," he said knowing full well that would elicit a smile from me, "Just give me the time I need. That's all I ask," the Doctor then came to cup my cheek and stroke it fondly. I start to laugh quietly to myself as began to think about what he'd said. I bet his sensitive "Time Lord Senses" must have caught my light chuckling.

"What?" Said the Doctor in a serious tone but I knew he was being playful.

"It's pretty ironic that a Time Lord is asking for more time, don't you think," I said with my special smile just for the Doctor. I also notice the child copied my smile which was quite adorable. Copying is the highest form of flattery as the say.

"Well, then call me greedy or a hog because all I really want to do is spend more time with you," the Doctor said innocently enough with his cute and may I say, irresistible pout.

"Glad to hear that because we should be asking for a lot of time. What is wrong with us lately!?"

"TARDIS jet-lag," the Doctor said quickly, failing to keep is laugh in. And so did I as we (finally) made it to the very welcoming blue police box.

* * *

Third Person POV

The Doctor took the sleeping child from Rose and started to walk towards the med bay. A small paper was sticking out of the baby's diaper fell out but the Doctor took no attention to it.

The child was then named "Billy" which was Rose the name of a stray she played with as child. Later the Doctor had explained the name was very suitable as a girl name and that it means "resolute protector".

After Billy awoke, the Doctor took great care of checking for any obvious signs of injury or starvation. Then to confirm his suspicions, he used the TARDIS to scan Billy's internal organs. The Doctor than concluded that all the infant needed was a baby bottle. Thankfully, Billy was kept safe in the woods during the skirmish at the temple.

He could have asked Rose and get the same answer. Mother's intuition. The concept of domesticity has escaped the Doctor for so long, he has been to afraid to embrace it again.

Rose, meanwhile had dressed in a thin yellow sweater, white graphic print tank top and denim jeans that flare at the bottom but are just tight enough around the hips.

As she left the wardrobe and descended the long winding stair case. She was surprised to find the Doctor making baby sounds while feeding Billy a bottle of what seems to be "milk".

"I thought you didn't do domestic, Doctor," said Rose earnestly.

As the Doctor flashed a nervous smile towards Rose, she knew she had startled him.

"Sorry-", then the Doctor broke in.

"No need to be sorry. I just forgot how much joy it is to hold a baby. No matter how domestic."

"Are you ready to go yet?", wondered Rose.

"Um, yes, I was preoccupied with Billy. Oh, and before I forget, the TARDIS has determined this bundle of joy as a male!", said the Doctor.

Then immediately afterwards the Doctor's approval of babysitting Billy, he vomits the alien concoction of "milk" on the Doctor's brown suit which then dripped down to his favourite pair of converse shoes.

"Um, Rose. Can you hold this 'bundle of joy' for one second while I change," whined the Doctor has he handed Billy over to Rose.

"Will do, Doctor," Rose said, having a hard time keeping her face straight.

* * *

The TARDIS produced green pants and matching frog hoodie for Billy. Rose thought Billy looked adorable but the Doctor insisted that dressing Billy as a goat was more logical. The Doctor thankfully had another pair of white chucks and a clean brown suit but without any pinstripes.

As expected by the infant's cry, they've encountered the villagers. Rose's and the Doctor laugh silently to themselves as they take in Fern and Clove's bewildered stares.

"Looks like you guys have been busy," said Fern disbelieving as he stared at Billy.

"Hey, is that an... AKARSO baby!?" exclaimed Clove.

That's all it took for a crowd of people to gather.

Everyone whispered, wondering who left the baby in the woods, if the baby's alright and what to do with it? Some were sure to voice the opinion that since the Akarso are gone, how will the child learn its customs? And a few didn't want a primitive Akarso walking through the streets.

The Doctor quickly shh-ed everyone and proceeded to speak.

"Now I know you are all wondering what we should do next but I think we should go on with the vigil. And the decisions will be decided afterwards but until that go back to your lives," the Doctor said hurriedly.

The murmuring continued and grew louder.

"NOW!" roared the increasingly impatient Doctor. Billy cried but was back to being its cute self with the help of Fern and Rose.

But Clove just stood there, speechless.

Maybe there is hope for them now. Billy the Akarso. Future Protector of Eterno Fiori.

* * *

_By the way the title "What's In a Name" is from Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. This chapter I really hope people will enjoy because it has elements that will be very important later!_

_What will people do to ensure the Akarso baby doesn't stay? Can the Doctor ever live a domestic life with Rose? Or will he risk more vomit on his converse? All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	28. The Stuff of Legend

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! This time I'll try to keep the A/N short. This is the end. Kind of! There will be an epilogue afterwords but after that it will be THE END! Here's a hint on the epilogue, it will be angsty. This chapter is especially longer than the others! 3401 words! Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 28: The Stuff of Legend

Third Person's POV

Once the townspeople calmed down, the Doctor gave the reins to Queen Rosa. The Doctor along with Rose, followed the sea of people around peculiar looking trees, not sure what to expect.

Her majesty was dressed in an elaborate and concealing black cloak. The graceful queen then strode confidently into the middle of the circle of trees. Surrounding the area are her royal subjects and guests, waiting for the vigil to begin.

"Fern," the Doctor began, "Can you explain the significance of these trees?"

As always, the Doctor had to know exactly what something is out of curiosity and paranoia. Even though this situation was merely because he was genuinely intrigued, Rose couldn't help but smirk.

The Doctor eyed Rose with one eyebrow up as he picked up her snigger. Rose continued to bounce Billy on her hip when Fern went to speak.

"These trees are native to this area of Eterno Fiori. Actually, as a matter of fact, this is the only area home to these species of tree. We call them 'Willaluna', or 'A Thousand Lights' in our ancient tongue. And - Wait," Fern hesitates as Clove signals him to quiet.

"The Queen's about to begin the ceremony, we'll continue this soon," said Fern, clearly disappointed he didn't get to the best part.

"No problem, everything's hunky dory!" Said the Doctor. "Too much?" Exclaimed the Doctor, cringing at what he just said to Fern.

"Just a smidge," said Rose, gesturing to what she meant as a smidgen.

"Excuse me guys, but last time I checked we were supposed to be mourning not _chatting_," said Clove hotly, desperately trying to comprehend on how they could joke and laugh like nothing has happened. Like there was never a genocide that had occurred and this was just some horrible dream.

When suddenly, Clove was ripped away from her revelry literally by the Doctor. Clove had thought of him as a gentleman and not the type to man handle a lady.

"Not a dream. Surreal sure. But definitely not a dream," said the Doctor cryptically as he dragged Clove away, "Far from it. And don't underestimate the gravity of the situation. I assure you Rose and I will **never** forget the Akarso," Clove is not shocked by his sudden outburst but that he read her mind.

'_How's he able to - Who are you? _What _are you?_' Thought Clove to herself, not expecting that those questions will ever be answered.

Obviously the Doctor heard that thought but before he was able to act, everyone became quiet as if expecting the impossible to happen. Clove and the Doctor walked back to the group and immediately Rose noticed the tension in the air.

"Doctor, is everything OK?" worried Rose as continued to hold Billy. The Doctor subconsciously thought to himself, how thankful he is to have a companion who understands his moods so well.

"Yep," said the Doctor popping the 'p', "I'm always all right," said the Doctor failing to keep up happy facade. Rose knows the Doctor very well, too well some may say.

"I'll let it slide this time," said Rose understandingly. Her face lit up with her playful smile. Doctor, as usual couldn't stay down for long, not when Rose is trying so hard.

The Doctor also couldn't help but think how maternal and motherly Rose has become since finding Billy. Maybe Rose knows this is the closest she would ever get at being mother.

Does she even know out of all the futures the Doctor can give her, a domestic life isn't one of them?

* * *

Queen Rosa slowly lowers her hood down and takes a look around.

"My dear subjects, I have called you all here today to mourn the passing of the Akarso. As you know, they sacrificed themselves for mine and everyone's well being. With the help of the Doctor and Rose", she said gesturing towards them, "Bad Wolf has now been vanquished thanks to our honored guests."

"We may have lost our dear protectors and yes, they were discriminated against," her breath hitched within her throat, "All I can say now is, you don't know what you have until it's gone," said her majesty as she addressed her subjects.

"But as time moves on, so must us. We must support each other and hold onto what little hope for the future we have left. Trust me when I say, the worst has past and the good has yet to come," and in the middle of her uplifting speech, she untied her cloak and revealed her spectacular dress. "Spectacular" is clearly an understatement. The perfectly woven and fitted long-sleeved gown was a blinding and dazzling white. Her incredibly small waist was adorned with a sash covered with delicate, rare flowers. The crowd was in awe.

"Doctor, try not to hold into the past, please. You can't let it haunt you," said Rose.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, knowing where this is going.

"Can you do that, at least try to let go of some of the pain. I just want you to know I will always be with you," said Rose reassuringly.

To this day, the Doctor regrets not replying to Rose. Could things have been different somehow?

Rose for a moment decided not to say anymore. Last thing she wanted was to push him into a corner.

"This is the time to heal, my fellow subjects," Queen Rosa signaled.

"OK," Fern said suddenly, "These trees are similar to willows except the leaves fly into the sky when shaken off," he said enthusiastically.

"The force is enough to catalyze and activate the chlorophyll in the leaves to produce a multi-colored light. We use them to send the dead a guiding light. A way to give our respects," said Clove factually.

"Which means the gases produce in the biochemical reaction counter balances the affect of gravity upon it," said the Doctor excitedly.

"Remember, not everyone understands your scientific jargon, smarty pants," Rose was joking but she couldn't for the life of her understand a word he says.

Fern later explained that there has been no other Willalunas other then these ones. They can not die, grow or produce spores of any kind. It is said to be the last gift bestowed by the Creator.

"Now our warriors will be guided to a better place," said her majesty, slowly lifting her hands into the air. A band began to play with a child choir singing the Alraune's language. The Doctor thought the way the vowels and consents rolled off their tongues as they sung, reminded him of Gallifrey.

Everyone young and old began to pluck off the leaves at their own pace. Some kids would pull many at a time to throw into the air. Some would try to make a pile before it flew away. And others (usually the elders) would pluck one at a time, reminiscing the people they had lost. A small few sang along with the choir, while others weep quietly in a corner.

Rose played with Billy, plucking a few of then blowing it out their hands. The Doctor thought why not and joined in on the fun.

Saying goodbye doesn't need to be sad. Not all the time.

* * *

"That was... interesting. Wasn't it?" asked Rose as they made their way to the Mother tree.

"Well, at least it wasn't boring. But I would like to get into the TARDIS. Been here too long for my liking," said the Doctor fidgeting around and rubbing his neck.

"OK, find with me. But first I want to be sure they'll take care of Billy. He's all alone in this world, yeah? I need to know he's going to be fine."

"You're not attached to him, are you Rose?" Said the Doctor, cringing in a mocking yet joking manner.

Rose caught on though. "Ha, ha Doctor. Stop joshin' around I'm serio - ," Rose stopped mid-sentence.

"What, what?" The Doctor was about brandished his sonic screwdriver, ready ti face any danger.

Until Rose turned the Doctor around to see what she was seeing.

Fern and Clove were having their first kiss in a dark corner. When did this happen?

Quickly Rose and the Doctor felt awkward and tried to tip toe away before they noticed.

They would have made it Billy didn't giggle.

"Ah! No, of all the rotten luck," said Clove exasperatedly.

In the same instant, the two let go of each other from their compromising position.

"Maybe I should have a look outside,"said the Doctor.

"Why?" Asked Rose.

"To check if they're any pigs flying! Ha!" Exclaimed the Doctor, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

But Rose couldn't see the humor in the situation. "Doctor!"

"Sorry," he said defeatedly. Is that what he is now? A Time Lord, last of his kind, reined in by a mere human. '_What's the word_,' he thought, '_Oh yeah, whipped_!'

Thankfully down the hall, coming closer every second was Brussel, the Queen's advisor. He had unwittingly saved the time travelers from any additional embarrassment.

When the fat chubby Alraune made it to the Doctor, he fell at his feet. "The Queen is ... Waiting... For your audience... Honorable guests."

Rose just stared as Fern and the Doctor brought Brussel's to his feet.

"Can you walk, sir?" Asked Rose concerningly.

"Oh a little water... is all I need. Thank you. Um... dear me. I'm sorry but I don't believe we've met. What's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler. Yours," after that Brussel's became as big as saucers. He caught the Doctor's intense stare an knew he over stayed his welcome.

"Uh, I'm sorry!" He yelled as he ran down the hall, the opposite direction he came from. Surprisingly, the adrenaline pumping from being in just the presence of the Doctor was enough reason to run like his life depended on it.

That unpleasant encounter was enough to leave everyone puzzled. Fern and Clove was there that day but they mustn't have put the pieces together. Only the Doctor, smirked to himself in **victory**, knowing exactly why that guy ran away. And a good decision indeed.

"Um, Doctor. What in the - I don't even know what happened!" Said the Rose, utterly confused.

"Me too! Let's get going," said the Doctor convincingly. He doesn't like lying to Rose but can he do? It's not like she _needs_ to know, right? Right.

As soon as Fern and Clove were behind and out of ear shot, the Doctor spoke.

"Finally, right?" Said the Doctor.

"I know! I was rooting for them," squealed Rose.

"Really, me too! I usually don't care, you know me being a Time Lord and all," joked the Doctor, "But they are the perfect couple."

"Yeah, look at them already cuddlin' and chattin' amongst themselves," said Rose delightfully.

"Such dramatic irony. Took them forever," said the Doctor as they made it to the Queen Rosa's throne room.

Unwittingly, Rose and the Doctor had the same problem as that young couple.

* * *

Rose remembered the first time she was in the throne room. All she can hope is that things go down better than last time.

This time Sprout, the young prince was seated next to the Queen.

"Welcome Doctor. Welcome Rose," said her majesty completely ignoring Fern and Clove.

"I've called you here because I have proposition for you. Concerning the young Akarso."

"Yeah, and what about 'im," said Rose, ready to fight for Billy.

"The Akarso will be begin training with the royal guard at the age of five. He will taken care of by my staff and live in the Mother Tree," said Queen Rosa, bored.

"Are you off your bleeding rocka! There is no way I'll let you turn Billy into a weapon at the age of five. He's only two! Not long until you ruin his childhood!" The Doctor had to hold Rose and Billy to stop her tears. He took the opportunity to stare daggers at the royal pain.

"If you have any suggests on how to raise my subject, please tell," said Queen Rosa condescendingly.

That's when Sprout decided to speak up. The little prince bravely held up his hand like a student that knows the answer to a hard math question. The Queen begrudgingly allow him to speak.

"Sister, I mean your majesty, you could always have your two soldiers, Fern and Clove, care for Billy as his guardians," said Sprout, meekly.

"That is - ," Queen Rosa began until the Doctor interjected.

"A brilliant idea! Good job Sprout," praised the Doctor, "Right, your Highness," his demeanor change so quickly, Queen Rosa couldn't but feel a chill crawl up her back.

"All right. But it's not like they're a couple. It would be dreadful! Don't you see how much they bicker?" thought the Queen, confused by how the tables had turned.

"Your majesty it will be our honor," said Clove bowing. She promptly forced Fern to bow as well.

"Oh, um, what she said," on the inside Fern was bouncing with joy! He was going to have a son with Fern who is also the last Akarso. It would be his duty to be a good father, husband and on top of that partly responsible for breeding the perfect warrior for Eterno Fiori.

"As long as the Akarso is properly educated in the ways of combat, I see no problem with this arrangement," said the Queen dismissively.

"His name is 'Billy". 'BILLY'!" exclaimed Rose ferociously. The Doctor was right, she had become pretty attached to the baby. How can he expect to fly away in his TARDIS if Rose isn't happy?

He knew he had to do something. And the way this was heading, Rose could be imprisoned again.

"Rose, it's OK. Fern and Clove are capable of caring for Billy," reassured the Doctor, rubbing soothing circles on Rose's back.

"If you want my opinion," her royal pain began, by the way no one wanted her opinion, "I wouldn't give him away to that pair because all they're going to do is fight. 'Billy' or whatever will be much happier with me."

A servant of her majesty came from behind Rose and took the infant away from her. Billy began to cry, scream and kick but the servant was obedient and kept the baby.

Fern's happy future with Clove and Billy started to disintegrate before his eyes. So he yelled out four little words. Enough to silence the room.

"**I LOVE YOU, CLOVE!**"

"Fern!" Her face was the reddest red Rose has ever seen on her in the short time she's got to know Clove.

Over the embarrassment now, "Fe-Fern, what I said about keeping it private!"

"But how am I going to show to her majesty that Billy will be in a happy home. I'm sorry love but I couldn't risk losing our chance at a happy family together," said Fern, desperately trying to get Clove to understand him.

"Sure we can't teach him Akarso customs or whatever else they did. But he could be our kid and we could guide into being the best person he can be," said Fern with strong conviction.

"And I want... I want that person to be you," announced Fern shyly.

"Of course I will!," Clove wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly. No one has ever seen Clove so happy. Actually, no one has.

"I'm very military and your very kind and caring and - ," Clove brought Fern in for a crushing hug, "Ohh, I love you Fern," said Clove on the verge of tears, "With all my heart."

Fern was so pleased to hear that, no words were needed. They hugged for a while until, Queen Rosa butted in.

"Ah-hum, if you are done, you may have the child," said her majesty. She waved her hand and the servant handed Billy over to his new parents. The expression of glee that flashed upon Billy's face broke Rose's heart.

'_Billy's happy now, that's now_,' thought Rose.

"Thank you, your Highness, we won't let you down!" Said Fern excitedly.

Rose was happy for them. She knows that Billy is in the right hands.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose said their goodbyes. Fern and Clove suggested they come back to visit and check up on Billy. Clove even asked The Doctor to be Billy's godfather. He said how honored he was but that he couldn't accept it. Rose noticed he didn't tell them they wouldn't return.

They must already know they won't crash land here again.

The walk back to the TARDIS was quiet but not because of what had transpired. The night sky was filled with floating clouds of Willaluna leaves. They pirouetted a multi-coloured dance in the cold night air. Watching nature at work gave some reassurance for the Doctor and Rose.

"I miss you old girl," said the Doctor as he stoked the TARDIS door. The Doctor bounded through the doors, up the stairs, simultaneously throwing his tan jacket at the nearest coral strut.

Rose met the Doctor at the console and just stared at the time rotor in deep thought.

"What?" said the Doctor curiously. From where he is, at the opposite side of the console, it seems as if Rose is staring at the Doctor.

"Oh just, thinkin'," said Rose distractedly while playing with the TARDIS controls.

"I wouldn't touch that while I'm you," the Doctor ran urgently to where Rose was, "Not if you want to implode multiple dimensions."

"Blimey! The TARDIS can really do that?" exclaimed Rose.

"Or either the orange flip-flapper. In hindsight I should have kept that manual," said the Doctor whimsically.

Rose laughed warmly, but quickly frowned.

"Doctor?"

"Yep," popping the 'p' enthusiastically.

"I want to stay on the TARDIS as long as possible so don't even think about sending me home."

"Where that come from?" Asked the Doctor picking up how serious this is getting.

"How else am I going to be their for you if you're gonna send me back home the next day?"

"Rose," the Doctor took her hands in his, "Look at me," she did so begrudgingly, "I promise not to leave you. I won't let anything or anyone ruin what we have. We'll have plenty more adventures, don't you worry, " said the Doctor with so much conviction.

Rose hugged the Doctor and held him for a moment.

"I'm knackered Doctor," He returned the hug when Rose went on to her tip toes and kissed his cheeks.

"Good night, Doctor."

"Good night, Rose."

When on the brink of madness and depression, this one conversation with Rose always brings the Doctor back.

* * *

_This has to be the longest chapter I have ever done. You guys have no idea how much sleep I lost because of this one update! But it's only because I'm not used to writing much. And this story is not beta'd so excuse the mistakes if they are any! Thank you for reading! The epilogue will come soon!_

_Is the paper that fell out of Billy's diaper any significance? Yes. Is this the last time I'll ask questions? Yes. Will the epilogue leave in shambles? Maybe. __All these questions will be answered and more on "Rose Perfume"!_


	29. Epilogue

_* DISCLAIMER: Doctor Who is owned by BBC and their respective owners. I do not own Doctor Who! T.T_

_I ONLY OWN THE OC'S THAT I CREATED! HANDS OFF IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE THROWN INTO THE VOID! THANK YOU! :)_

_Hello everyone! 3000 + words!? This will be the last A/N for this story. Check out my Wattpad account, CrescentMoonValley! This chapter is essentially wrapping and fixing up loose ends. This chapter I hope takes you on a roller coaster ride of feels! It's the end so no clever title, sorry! Thanks for the support! _

_**PS**: The sentences in bold is an ominous voice filling the Doctor's head with nonsense to become the Time Lord Victorious._

_Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it! So without further ado... ENJOY! :)_

* * *

Chapter 29: Epilogue

Third Person's POV

It has been 150 days, 5 hours, 3 minutes and counting since Canary Wharf. Since the Daleks, the Cyberman and Parallel Pete destroyed their future. The Doctor _should_ be indebted to him for saving Rose. Otherwise she would have endured never ending pain in the Void.

But what about the Doctor? What about his happy ending? Everyone finds a convenient solution to their troubles while he suffers. Does the universe think of this as some kind of cosmic joke? Rose is gone from his life forever. While on the other hand, she's living in the lap of luxury with her rich not-so-dead dad, and ex-boyfriend Mickey.

On the bright side, Mickey wasn't the same close-minded coward the Doctor had first come across. At the battle of Canary Wharf, Mickey shown the Cyberman and Daleks who's boss.

The Doctor was confident in Mickey's ability to protect his Rose.

"_You've come along way, Mickey the Idiot_", thought the Doctor with a ghost of a smile on his face. He knew memories of the past were a bittersweet experience.

Gone.

The concept felt strange to the Time Lord. Foreign. Like a never-ending nightmare.

Rose Tyler, his companion and soul mate, is presently stranded in a parallel world. A world similar enough to her home-world but with minor differences. The Doctor's absence from Rose's life however, is not a minor detail.

Even though, we can all agree this justifies the Doctor's mood — he hasn't given up. He'll find a way to say goodbye properly.

"_Closure_," he thought firmly, "_It's the only way for either of us to move on_."

* * *

"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye," the Doctor says hoping it sounds romantic. If it will be the last romantic gesture the Doctor will ever show Rose (or anyone), it'll be the grandest gesture in the known history of everything.

"You look like a ghost," said Rose, trying hard not to get choked up. Only the Doctor would put so much effort into a relationship when it's too late. For a Time Lord he has an awful sense of timing.

Who's fault was it that it ends this way? Or has this been what was waiting for them since the beginning?

"Hold on," says the Doctor holding out his screwdriver towards the console. Rose couldn't but notice his hair move slightly in the breeze as if he was actually there with her.

"Can I - "

"I'm still just an image. No touch," said the Doctor wanting nothing more to run up to Rose and hold her in his arms yet again. Just to smell the banana scented shampoo and conditioner she used just for him.

"Can't you come through properly?"

Rose couldn't help but think back to the time they crashed landed in Eterno Fiori. It felt like a century ago since that little adventure. But Rose began to ponder: _How long the Doctor has been travelling alone in the TARDIS for? It could be a __century __or so? Who knows!_

But who said he hasn't found a new eager and spunky companion to take her place? Possibly a bright, young, naive girl to accompany the Doctor through time and space.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse," the Doctor said sadly. Rose knew if there was any possibility that he could save her from her life of mediocrity once more, he would have. Which made things even more aggravating.

"So?"

It's that what she is to him? A plaything he got bored of and moved on to the next new toy? Like changing a light bulb and throwing it away after it has outlived its usefulness?

What was Rose thinking? The Doctor loves her and she loves him. That's all that is to it. One day they will see each other again. She can feel it.

Something, some unknown force is keeping them together when the odds seemed against them. She wasn't the most religious person but they could be some kind of guardian angel watching over them.

For crying out loud, she is finally talking to her one true love. The one that can bring her to her knees with one disarming look. His manic grin, perfectly gelled hair to top that skinny physique she couldn't quite get enough of.

Maybe Twin Peaks waterfall has something to do with their chance meeting. She is almost certain of it!

After the Doctor asks about where the connection ended up, Rose couldn't keep it in anymore and had asked him a question that's been bothering her.

"Why?"

"Why? Why what Rose?"

"Why is this happening? Some outside force has brought us together. Can't you feel it Doctor?" said Rose desperately.

"No, I don't feel anything. And I'm time-sensitive. Maybe it's stress, Rose. Let's just enjoy each others company one last time," said the Doctor, trying to sound convincing. How does Rose have the same thought as him? And bad timing too as the gap will close anytime now.

"Doctor, I know you do too! Stop pushin' it off to the side for my sake. It's the waterfall we visited isn't it?" said Rose, her smile increasing every moment the Doctor stays quiet.

"Rose, you know how to ask the right questions. I'm not really sure yet but remember the tale of star-crossed lovers and how people could be together? Well... Not quite sure but the waterfalls magical properties could be keeping us together," said the Doctor raking his hands through his hair.

"Mind you, magic is not real. I'm just speculating the waterfall has been intervening and manipulating our lives."

"Then why call it magic in the first place?", thought Rose.

"Just to put in to simple terms. For all we know it could be a highly intricate and complex scientific process we know nothing about..."

The Doctor begins to trial off so Rose takes it as her cue.

"Um... This might be silly, but there was... Paper. Ah... Yeah! A piece of paper that dropped from Billy's diaper! Have you read it?" said Rose frantically.

"Really? I hadn't seen it. Is it in the console room?"

"Should be."

It only took the Doctor a second to retrieve the paper that was thrown carelessly on the floor. "_How did I miss it? And what is its importance?_"

After taking a moment to read and process the words on the page, Rose can already see the gears working in his time Lord brain.

"Brilliant. This changes everything!" As he exclaimed this, he runs a frantic hand into his hair. Another hand extended to Rose as if she would have the same Eureka moment as him. Though Rose couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor's manic expression.

"Well Doctor, if you don't mind me asking - What's so brilliant?" asked Rose, quizzically.

The Doctor slowly turned towards Rose and with the cockiest grin in his arsenal he said: "Because I wrote it of course!" As if it was blatantly obvious.

The Doctor then rattled off on how he knew he had to write this same note to himself but how this loop was initiated was still unclear. Who told in the first place? Is this the work of the waterfall or something more sinister?

The note you ask? What's on it?

_Dear Doctor, (or more Dear Me)_

_Remember the Akarso Baby in your care? Well make sure to go back before you and Rose arrived to retrieve Billy. Then leave him in the bush for Rose to find. The co-ordinates are at the back of the note. He'd be the only Akarso there so need to worry in kidnapping the wrong Akarso. We don't want that happening!_

_But I digress._

_Fern and Clove deserve this bundle of joy (who just happens to be __destined to protect Eterno Fiori from harm). You just have to put the pieces together._

_Love,_

_ The Doctor_

The Doctor then promptly read the note to Rose, explained the significance and importance of abducting a baby from its home. Rose knew she couldn't agree with the logic or with the fact that this had already happened and it's their job to continue on this path.

"How long have we got?" Rose, always asking the right questions. Translation: _How long until we say goodbye?_

"About two minutes." Said the Doctor trying to keep it together. "_Only two more minutes of Rose then what?_" thought the Doctor bitterly.

"I can't think of what to say!" says Rose desperately. Is this the end? Their end?

"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?" He said only as a distraction from his anxious, nervous state.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby," the Doctor wondered if Rose could hear his hearts plummet and break on impact.

"You're not?" He asked curiously, carefully and a bit jealous. The doctor doesn't know how long since she's since seen him. So it could have been enough time for her to move on, right? So why does he feel so betrayed? And crushed?

"No," said Rose as she pushed back a strand of hair behind her hair and chuckled lightly. "_Oh Doctor. Knew it!_" thought Rose after witnessing the many shades of red and relief pass over the Doctor's face.

"It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And what about you? Are you..." said the Doctor, trying not to presume to much.

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop," Rose said sarcastically.

"Oh, good for you," exclaimed the Doctor in a supporting tone. And clearly not getting it.

"Shut up. No, I'm not," Rose said playfully. "There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens," said Rose rather proud of herself. Being that Rose is the only employee with experience with actual aliens. Some of her confidence also stems from the fact that Pete is the head of Torchwood and consequently gives her tasks of great importance.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth."

"You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day," he managed a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"The one adventure I can never have," he said sadly.

Can't she see how painful this is for him? To be able to see her and talk like old times. But being worlds away? And in a minute, the gap will close.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" She just had to ask? The optimist in him is saying one day. But the logical and pessimistic side of himself can show all the calculations depicting such a chance to be in the one hundred billionths to one. So no. Highly unlikely.

"You can't." There's the logic again. But can you have Sense _without _Sensibility?

"What're you going to do?" Doesn't she know?

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords," said the Doctor nonchalantly. Same old same old.

Except it wouldn't. Not really.

For now on or at least for a while, he'll compare his future companions and (really all humans) to Rose. There is no way things can ever go back to once they were. She has done the unthinkable: _Rose has made an everlasting imprint on the expecting time Lord._

"On your own.

"I... I love you," as these words stumbled out out of her mouth, Rose felt an enormous weight of her shoulders. No matter how familiar these words are to her, the meaning has become even more raw and real now that she knows what is at stake. Pour your heart out or regret it.

The Doctor was stunned. And rightly so. Are those tears? "_Rose don't cry please_," he thought sadly.

All he wants is to embrace her one final time. That's _all _he asks for.

And _closure_.

Yeah right. They will always be a hole in his hearts now. In the shape of a rose.

"Quite right, too," he says not sure of himself yet. Coward. Out with it already!

"And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..."

Oh dear. The gap closed. Three of the most important words meant for only Rose and she didn't hear them. It was "I love you" if you were wondering.

The Doctor lightly touches his cheek, surprised to have found it wet with his own salty tears. To remind him of his mistake.

You chose a pretty bad time to go on a tangent, Doctor. A pretty bad one indeed.

* * *

The Doctor's POV

No matter. Time goes on and so must I. I slowly walk around the console setting the co-ordinates exactly as instructed by the note. The universe as cruel as it has been has become even worse. No time to mourn the loss of ever speaking to her again. The way she laughs or plays with her tongue between her teeth.

Rose. Her name was Rose.

The TARDIS materializes and telepathically asks if I'm OK. I reply that I'm fine but she knows better. I'm worse then numb. I can't comprehend why every hope I had of happiness has to be ripped away from me before I realize what I have.

Twenty-five paces away is Billy playing by the stream, unaware of my intentions. All for the good of this planet otherwise I wouldn't be doing this.

Well here goes nothing.

"Hello there!" He looks behind himself to have good look at me.

"You playing by yourself?" Billy nods yes.

"Would you like to play with me?" This should be easy...

But he nods no. No? Well I'll just have to try harder.

"I don't bite, I swear," hands up to show I'm unarmed.

"Or would you rather play by yourself. Look sonic screwdriver!" I say turning it on.

He nods no and I pick him up into my arms. He is so small and skinny but I can't feed him. Not yet.

Billy has to be the same way Rose found him. Time can be fickle like that.

ROAR

"Oh... There are your parents! Time to RUN!" I must have attracted their attention with the sonic! Stupid Doctor!

The TARDIS opened her doors as I made a mad dash to the console.

"Ah ha! Showed them!"

* * *

Wrote the note out, placed it in his diaper which he was not wearing before I found him. Punched in the second set of co-ordinates.

Rose is alone. Wondering the woods. Maybe I should tell her I love her, embrace her...

I can't. Crossing timelines is forbidden.

Who cares! You are a Time Lord. The very last of his kind. Take what you want.

But...

They are no buts. It is as simple as planting the baby in the woods and bumping into Rose.

How would go back? She wouldn't leave my side once she finds me.

Say you have to bring the TARDIS round and will be right back.

Yeah but...

Do you want to see her again?

Yes. More then anything.

The Laws of Time obey the last Time Lord standing! Do with them as you wish.

Not sure I agree with that. But for Rose, I would do just about anything.

And with that, the Doctor agrees with the plan set forth by the mysterious voice. So desperate, that the Doctor is unwilling to question it.

The ominous voice goes back to wherever it belongs.

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost," exclaimed Rose with concern.

Not knowing the ironic truth behind those words.

"Ghosts? Not real," I say completely dismissing the notion.

"The Gelth are as close as you can get to the absurd concept of ghosts," I underestimated how much I would miss speaking to my pink and yellow human.

"Rose... No matter how odd this may sound. I want you to know _I love you more than anything_. Please, just remember our adventures together. Don't forget," I said while gripping onto her shoulders.

"Doctor, I don't know what to say."

"Remember the Twin Peaks? Whatever tribulations we'll go through... I need you to know I will always find my way back to you," all she did was kiss me.

Hold my face and said: "Doctor, what happened? You're from the future right? What happened?"

She knows? How? How can she always know!?

"Just had to say goodbye properly. I'm sorry, Rose," I sighed.

"But I can't tell you anything. One change and time could fracture."

"Could I - "

"Nope. Not even to my past self. Let time go on it's course," I embrace her in my arms one last time and kiss the top of her head.

"Goodbye, my Rose."

"Goodbye, my Doctor," said Rose, still in my arms as I soak in her presence one last time.

* * *

Third Person POV

The quiet hum of the TARDIS was the only comfort left in the Doctor's life. His eternal companion.

The ray of sunshine that was Rose Tyler from the Powell Estates however, is now a universe away.

Even the immense powers of time bequeathed to him are no match to fate.

"_No time to wallow is self-pity_," thought the Doctor to himself.

The cycle will only continue itself.

MOVE ON!

Find a new companion to fill the void of the previous one and so on.

But what happens when more companions die or leave him you ask?

The gap gets bigger and bigger and bigger. Until he's no longer the Doctor that is known and feared by the cosmos.

Rose was the only human that was able to fill that void that no other person were able to do.

And that was a future. A domestic life with a picket white fence and peace for the Doctor. No more intergalactic warfare and chaos.

Though, that wasn't written in the stars for the Doctor.

But a loud-mouth _redhead_ aboard his ship was one.

* * *

_Thank you for anyone that has stuck to the end. I can't believe my first fanfic is done! Whoo! Sorry for this chapter being SO over due but the next story I have in store will be more timely. Comment, favorite, anything to show your love!_

_Thanks and see you next time!_


End file.
